


Heartbeat

by WaywardDemons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Hurt Sam Winchester, Minor Character Death, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Reader-Insert, Rescue, Violence, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 32,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6956356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardDemons/pseuds/WaywardDemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>“Hey I have a request that includes some fluff. I would like a story where the reader's family died (of something supernatural of course) and Sam and dean saved her and she falls in love with Sam but thinks that he deserves better (self esteem issues) and she gets close to dean and they consider themselves best friends and then she starts going on hunts and one time they had to get fancied up for any sort of hunt you like and dean compliments her like its something normal and Sam is just in awe and she just brushes it away and then she tells dean (he knows that she likes him and he also knows Sam likes her but he doesn't say anything to her or Sam) that she will tell Sam about her feelings after the hunt and then on the hunt she gets badly injured and she wakes up and Sam is taking care of her and it's an awkward mess with a shitload of sexual tension cause he is cleaning her up from her wounds and then she tells him about her feelings and you can take it from there (I don't mind if you make it long just make it a fluff bomb spectacular and smut is appreciated thanks)<br/>I just wanted to add that the reader could like have a talent like singing dancing etc and Sam might have seen her before and only said after they confess their feelings to each other and also maybe during the healing/cleaning up the reader was like shot or something and Sam has to take out the bullet or something similar and she was crying in pain and he hugged her and it escalates from their and I am really excited to see what you come up with of you decide to do this” ~Juju Winchester<br/>Notes: Okay, so I hope you know that this is going to be my new miniseries! Cause I have so many ideas and I am going to drag this out for as much fluff and smut as I can make it! So bare with me!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> “Hey I have a request that includes some fluff. I would like a story where the reader's family died (of something supernatural of course) and Sam and dean saved her and she falls in love with Sam but thinks that he deserves better (self esteem issues) and she gets close to dean and they consider themselves best friends and then she starts going on hunts and one time they had to get fancied up for any sort of hunt you like and dean compliments her like its something normal and Sam is just in awe and she just brushes it away and then she tells dean (he knows that she likes him and he also knows Sam likes her but he doesn't say anything to her or Sam) that she will tell Sam about her feelings after the hunt and then on the hunt she gets badly injured and she wakes up and Sam is taking care of her and it's an awkward mess with a shitload of sexual tension cause he is cleaning her up from her wounds and then she tells him about her feelings and you can take it from there (I don't mind if you make it long just make it a fluff bomb spectacular and smut is appreciated thanks)  
> I just wanted to add that the reader could like have a talent like singing dancing etc and Sam might have seen her before and only said after they confess their feelings to each other and also maybe during the healing/cleaning up the reader was like shot or something and Sam has to take out the bullet or something similar and she was crying in pain and he hugged her and it escalates from their and I am really excited to see what you come up with of you decide to do this” ~Juju Winchester  
> Notes: Okay, so I hope you know that this is going to be my new miniseries! Cause I have so many ideas and I am going to drag this out for as much fluff and smut as I can make it! So bare with me!

A high pitched scream filled your ears as you shot out of bed. Without a second thought you removed yourself from it, throwing the blankets over the side of you and running to your door. The house was still dark as you made your way towards your parent’s room. You kicked open the door, your mother still lay on the bed, but your father he sat on the ground across the room. He shook, unable to say anything with his arms wrapped around his chest. Hugging them close to himself.

“Mom?” You croaked out, your voice still groggy from sleep. “Mom are you okay?” You neared the bed in short small steps; your bare feet against the carpet. Your mom lay on the bed, still, unmoving. You reached your hand out, gripping the blankets that still covered her. You pulled them down in what seemed to be slow motion.

Her eyes were still open, and that was the first sign that something wasn’t right. Glassed over and foggy looking eyes staring back at you. You pulled the blankets lower, millions of tiny deep gashes covered her chest. Her nightgown soaked in blood. The blankets became harder to pull off of her, blood forcing them to stick to her body.

Your father started grasping for air, clinging to his throat and forcing you to step away from your mother’s body. You dropped to your knees in front of him, searching for any cause that he might not be able to breathe and nothing stood out in front of you. Nothing pointed to why he was choking. You moved behind him, attempting to Heimlich maneuver him, but before you could he fell limp into your arms.

“Dad! No!” You screamed dropping his body so you could climb on it. “No, wake up. This isn’t happening now!” After pounding a few times on your father’s chest you fell to the floor, tears streaming from your eyes.

You scrambled to your feet, attempting to leave the room only to be met with an invisible force that threw you against the wall. You screamed in pain as a small incision appeared on your arm. Blood oozing from the fresh wound.

You didn’t hear the footsteps coming over your own screams, you didn’t even realize two new people had joined the room because you were too busy watching the small cuts forming up and down your body. It wasn’t until two rather large arms pulled you from the ground and hugged you into a chest. You continued to scream, continued to feel the pain of whatever was attacking you.

“Find it Dean!” The male holding you yelled, you heard his voice echo through his chest. You clenched your teeth as yet another rip of your skin happened, this time on your chest. The arms around you held you closer, and you found your arms clinging to him.

You couldn’t see anything except plaid, but you could hear the shuffling and throwing of things across the room. “I can’t! It’s not-“ Another man yelled. You desperately wanted to know who else was there, what they were searching for, what was going on, but with the pain ripping through your body you didn’t have the time. “FOUND IT!”

The white hot pain stopped, and the grip on you loosened enough for you to see the room around you. “What’s your name?” The man holding you asked, and for the first time you got to see him. You vision was blurry, and you blamed the pain for your lack of words as you stared into his green eyes.

“Uh- Y/F/N” You managed to mumble out, shaking your thoughts away until you remembered the pain you were still in. You cringed, clenching your teeth once more.

Sam nodded, “Okay, Y/N Where is your bedroom?”

“Down the hall, only door open.” Suddenly you were moving, the thud of footsteps under you as you progressed down the hall. The other man, the one you still hadn’t seen, pushed your door open before you entered. “Is there another one?”

“I’m lookin’!” The other yelled, and just like before you heard him shuffling around things in the room. “Ah-ha!”

*x*

You held your knee’s close to your chest in the back seat of a car you didn’t recognize. It rumbled forward as the other man drove. He took his turns sharply, causing you to hold your ground so you weren’t falling all around the back seat or reopen your wounds. “Where are we going?” You said, your voice small.

The one who held you earlier, the one with the longer hair and broader shoulders, he turned to you and gave you a worried look.  “We know this is hard to talk about,” He cleared his throat, momentarily taking his eyes off of you. “But can you tell us what happened?”

You closed your eyes taking in a deep breath. It wasn’t hard for you to replay the night in your head, you hadn’t stopped playing it over and over as you drove off into the night. But putting it into words, saying what you say happened, that was a whole other story. “I heard my mom scream, found my dad choking, and then it started happening to me.”

The car pulled into the side of the road, “Why did you guys make us leave before the cops showed up?” You sat forward now, your bare feet now on the floor of the car as it came to a stop. “What did that to me and my family?”

The two men shared a look, the driver raised his hands, and exited the car with a loud slam of the door. “You guys know what it was. Tell me!” You yelled, jumping out of the car to join them as they started a dispute in front of the car. You gripped the drivers arm, pulling it so he was forced to look down on you. “Tell me what the hell is going on.”

He licked his lips, shifting so he could comfortably look down on you and you realized just how much smaller you were compared to him. You gulped. “Sam, you tell her. You’re the one with the puppy eyes after all.” He made his way past you with a huff.

You turned to Sam, eyeing him and tapping your feet against the asphalt under your feet. He watched the other man throw himself into the driver’s seat. You huffed, drawing attention to you once again. “Okay Y/N you’re not going to want to hear this, but you were attacked by witches.”

“Witches?” You repeated. You tried to wrap your mind around the thought, but witches seemed like a farfetched idea.

“Yeah, I know.” Sam shifted his weight again, licking his lips and trying hard to think of how to convince you this was the truth. “But they are real. And they are after your family. And you.”

You drank in his words, allowing yourself to come to terms with what he was saying. Witches couldn’t possibly be real. Witches were Halloween costumes, or creepy bed time story villains. Not real and didn’t attack you. “Okay. Take me back.” You waved your hand in the air and made your way back to the back seat.

For the first time Dean looked up from his phone to watch what was unfolding in front of him. He gave Sam a thumbs up and a smile before shaking his head and returning to his illuminated screen. “Y/N I can’t do that. We are going to take you somewhere safe. And find out who killed your parents.” Sam had started following you, but you both stopped before you reached the back door.

“Witches!” You turned to him, aggressively making your way towards him, you voice louder than you had expected. “You’re telling me witches are trying to kill me? Why? I even don’t know any witches!”

Dean laughed in the front seat, thanks to your yelling he could hear the conversation, and was enjoying watching his brother squirm to try and convince you. Apparently you had missed a conversation between the two.

Sam sighed, looking away from his brother and focusing on you. “They can be anyone.” His voice was so soft, so gentle as he talked to you now. “Is there anyone that might have it out for your parents?”

“You’re joking.” You scoffed, running a hand through your hair. “You’re really going with this witches thing?”

“Please get in the car. Dean and I can explain it better and get you somewhere safe.” Sam motioned to the back door, you sighed again. Sam watched you sink into the back seat before returning to his own. Dean lurched the car forward, and the most awkward car ride you had experienced happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Might be triggering. Talks of cuts. Mostly fluff though

The hotel room looked just as you thought when you pulled into the parking lot; like it had been paid for by the hour. And when you entered it, it only confirmed your thoughts with the printed wallpapers, the plain beds, and the few decorations on the walls.

Dean kicked his feet on top of the table as Sam threw him a beer from an ice chest nearby. “Excuse me?” Your voice was small; so small you didn’t think that either had ever heard you. But they both looked up at you, consoling eyes on as they looked over you.

“Are you sure that you don’t know anyone that would have it out against your parents?” Dean asked, his voice much deeper than Sam’s.

You gulped running a hand through your hair and cringing at the pain when you stretched too far. “I don’t know. No. I mean my parents weren’t rude or anything.” You tried to think of anything, of overhearing them talk, or seeing any signs. Only nothing came to mind, nothing absolutely nobody you could think of that would even be mad at your parents. “Nope. Nothing.”

Dean and Sam shared a look, Dean leaned back in his seat and took a long drink out of his beer. “Okay. Do you know anyone that would want to hurt you?” Sam asked, he leaned forward, both hands wrapped around the bottle in his hand.

“Really?” You scoffed, sitting down on the edge of the bed. You ran your hands up and down your exposed and cut up legs, letting your fingers dance across a few of the cuts that seemed to still be bleeding. You got lost in thinking about everything that happened. Witches didn’t seem to be too farfetched the more you thought about it. There wasn’t any other explanation you could come up with as to how some invisible force attacked you and your family.

“Look.” Dean started, and your attention quickly jumped to meet his gaze. His face was softer now, which made you feel more at ease talking to him, and yet you were hesitant. “Witches don’t just kill random people. They have motive. We’re just trying to find out what the motive was for this witch.”

You closed your eyes tight, breathing in steady deep breaths. You could name a few people that had disliked you, nobody that would be willing to kill because of you though. “We know this is hard, you just lost both your parents, we understand if you need the night to think about it.” Sam’s added.

You looked back and forth between the two of them; a sadness flashing across both of their faces. You could tell that they too had lost someone important to them. “There’s nothing to think about guys. I don’t know anyone. No one who would do… this.” You picked at one of the cuts on your leg, a drop of blood bubbling against your skin.

“Here,” Sam rose to his feet, making his way past you. He shuffled through a bag to your left and produced a small vial of cream, a shirt, and sweats. He gave you a weary smile, “The cream helps with cuts. Heals them faster without scaring.”

Hesitantly you took the belongings and slipped into the bathroom, shutting the door and locking it behind you. You looked into the mirror for the first time all night and didn’t even recognize the person staring back at you. Your hair was a rat’s nest on top of your head, tangles from the deep sleep you had been in. Your makeup from the previous day smeared and running down your face from the tears you didn’t even remember crying.

You sighed, looking down into the empty sink. Your arms, chest, legs, and stomach were littered with cuts, all small, but enough to send searing pain throughout your body. It wasn’t until now, now that you were looking down and able to assess the damage done to you that you felt the pain. Searing hot stinging pain.

You set the toilet seat down and sat on top of it. The cream smelt like a bunch of herbs, as if you walked into a hippy market. It soothed you though, enough to make your previously on fire body feel cold. You told yourself over and over again to thank Sam for the clothes. In all the craziness you hadn’t had time to register that you were in your own pajamas, which mainly consisted of tiny shorts and a tank-top.

After slipping Sam’s clothes over your own you looked in the mirror again. You tried to run your fingers through your hair, attempting to straighten out at least some of the mess on top of your head. And that’s when you overheard it, Sam and Dean arguing in the other room.

“All I am saying Sam,” Dean said’ “is that we can’t keep her around forever. It’s already bad enough you told her about witches.” Your hand gripped the door handle, slowly turning it so that you could hear slightly better.

“She’s our only lead Dean. I had to!” Sam raised his voice, and you couldn’t help but smile that Sam was standing up for you.

You heard two more bottles being opened, “You had to. Fine. But now what?”

“I don’t know!” Sam started to yell, you heard him clear his throat and assumed he was taking another drink. “What do you want to do? Take her back home? She can’t go there. Not after that.”

There was silence, and you were starting to feel like you had been in the bathroom for too long. You started to turn the knob again, until you heard Dean’s voice again. “I know. I just…”

“She’s not some stray Dean. We have her help us solve the case and we help her get back on her feet.”

“And what happens when your puppy eyes play tricks on her? Huh? She doesn’t deserve to join this fight. This isn’t her fight. She can’t turn into us.”

You swung the door open, clearing your throat loud enough to have both boys look back at you. Dean almost rolled his eyes as he threw himself back into his seat. “Thanks for the help.” You said, entering the room, hugging your arms close to your body.

Sam stood, motioning for you to take his seat. “Would you like a…” Sam opened the ice chest, digging his hand around the mostly melted ice. “Beer? It’s all we have.” He frowned

You sat in the seat slowly, still slightly feeling pain when you moved too much. “Sure.” Sam started to throw you the bottle but thought about it. He pried open the lid and handed you the bottle.

X*X

About an hour ago Sam and Dean had convinced you to go to bed. Dean even took his pants off and crawled into his own bed to help reassure you that it was okay to sleep. They turned the lights off and Sam said you could use his bed, that he was going to do some more research before turning in the sheets. You hugged your blankets close to your chest, wanting nothing more than to be in your own bed.

And for the past hour you had laid their completely still listening to the sounds of Dean’s small snore, and of Sam typing every few minutes. You sighed, rolling to the other side hoping it would give you enough comfort to finally fall asleep. Sam took his attention away from the laptop for a moment, seeing you laying there.

_The blankets clung to her body, forcing you to use more strength than necessary for such a simple act. Your mothers face seemed fake, like a wax figurine in front of you. Tiny cuts covered her otherwise perfect skin, skin you had always been envious of. Her eyes were open, glassed over and starting to fog. Her mouth tightly shut, lips pursed together._

_You pulled the blankets down a little further, revealing the black and white nightgown your mother typically wore. Only now it was in shreds around her body. More cuts, these ones deeper, redder, producing more thick blood then the others were exposed to you now. You hadn’t realized you were holding your breath, not thill this moment right here._

_Your father’s screams were behind you, seemingly miles away as you continued to expose your mother’s body. The whole bed around her was dark, past the point of being red as it stained deep into the bed around her. Finally, your father’s screams seemed to be closer, close enough to pry your eyes off the bloody mess in front of you._

_He sat there, pinned against the wall clinging to his throat, blood starting to happen because of the scratching he was doing. His nails digging in deep trying to pull the invisible grasp on him off. He caught your eye and reached a hand out for you. Tears were streaming down his face from lack of air. You didn’t even think about it, you held him close, not even realizing you had run from the bed to him._

_You felt his life leave his body, felt the last small little shutter he gave before going completely limp in your arms. You clung to him, trying as hard as you could to bring any life you could back to him. you turned him, cupping his face towards yours as you screamed and begged for him to return to you. “Please Daddy! Please!”_

“Y/n!” Sam whispered. “Y/N wake up!” You pried your eyes open, feeling the thick sheen of sweat of covering your body. Sam straddled on top of you, pinning your arms and legs down. When he saw you awake he slowly raised his hands up in defense. He climbed off of you, sitting next to you so that he could watch you. You sat up, wiping the back of your hand against your wet forehead.

“What?” You asked, unable to come up with a complete sentence. You panted, looking down at your now wet body. “Happened?”

“You were uh- you were having a nightmare.” Sam whispered, ran a hand through his hair, sitting back more at ease with your condition now. “And at first it was just you being restless. But then you started thrashing around and…”

“Thanks.” You said. Dean lay in his bed, blankets pulled down around his ankles exposing his legs. “I didn’t- I didn’t wake you did I?” You asked, but from the looks of the bed you couldn’t determine if he had been in with you. He wasn’t wearing his jeans anymore, but the computer screen was still illuminated on the table behind him.

“No, I was just getting out of the shower.” He smiled. And that was when you noticed his hair was still dripping wet. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, just nightmares ya know?” You shrugged the thought off, and you hoped that it was dark enough so that he couldn’t see your face. Because you knew that you were lying. You sighed, “I need fresh air.”

Sam nodded, moving out of the way so that you could crawl out of the bed. You stepped outside, and shivered at the cold winter air. Sam quickly joined you, leaning against the wall. “I know it’s hard to lose your parents. And I know it’s hard to understand everything we’re trying to tell you. But it’s all true. Witches, werewolves, vampires.”

You turned to him finally, “Why are you telling me this?”

“Cause we need your help. The thing with witches is they don’t stop until they are done. And Dean and me can watch you and protect you, but we can’t always be there.” He was off the wall now, his hands crossed over his chest as he started to shiver. You were cold too, but the numbness of the cold soothed your cuts to a comfortable point. “And I know its hard, but someone wanted you dead. You have to have some idea who that would be.”

“Sam, I wish I had answers.” Tears started to roll down your face, you couldn’t control it. You tried to hold them back, but at this point it was beyond your control. “I wish I could give you a name and this could be over. But I have no idea.”

Sam pulled you’re into his chest, “Okay, it’s okay.” He cooed as he ran his hand up and down the small of your back. You cred into his chest, hugging him closer to you while your body started to shake. Your parents were dead, there was no one left to go home too, and someone still had it out for you. “Will you come back inside?” Sam asked, pulling away from you enough to see your face. When you refused to look up he pulled your chin up with a finger. “Please. Its cold out here.”

You laughed, pulling away from Sam and wiping the remaining tears from your face. You looked back at his shirt, seeing your tears staining his shirt. “I am so sorry. I don’t- I didn’t mean to.”

“Y/N it’s alright. Come on.” He led you inside, his arm wrapped around your waist as you both entered the room. You crawled into the bed, pulling the blankets up around you once again.

Sam hovered, scratching at the back of his neck as he looked down at the other half of the empty bed. He was tired now, but he questioned if he should just make a spot in the chair. “Sam?” You asked, turning to him, “Will you hold me a little while longer?”

Hesitantly Sam crawled into the bed, holding the blankets over him. You wrapped your arm around his stomach, resting your head gently on his chest. You could hear his heart beating, and could smell the soap he had just used in the shower on him. He wrapped an arm around you and pulled you closer to him.

And this was how you both fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

You woke up to Dean aggressively coughing above you. That was when you realized that you were tangled up in Sam’s arms and legs. You gently pushed away from Sam, allowing him to turn so his back was now to you, and climbed out of bed. Dean chuckled, shaking his head and plopping himself down at the table.

“What?” You asked, sitting across from him.

He continued to shake his head, “Nothing. Uh- I was thinking of swinging by your place to swipe for clues. You should come. Get some clothes and stuff.”

You nodded, looking back at Sam’s sleeping body. “And him?”

Dean joined you in watching Sam breath deep and slow breaths, “I’ll leave a note.” Dean searched the tabletop for a pen and paper. He jot down a few scribbles and gave you a smile. “Let’s go.”

You followed him, realizing how quickly he walked and bringing yourself to a small run to the ominous black car. Dean didn’t hesitate to slip into the front seat and roar the engine to life. While you, you hovered your hand over the passenger seat handle. You were thankful Dean wasn’t rushing you, but knowing he was waiting on you forced you to pry open the door and quickly join Dean in the large front seat.

Dean was silent the whole car ride, he had the radio on low, allowing for some noise to take place between the two of you instead of dead silence. Dean slowed as he pulled into your driveway. The remnants of cops, coroner’s, and others still littered your front yard. Yellow cation tape lined the yard, and various large posters basically saying to keep out covered windows and doors.

You sighed, looking over the place that once brought you so much joy. Dean killed the engine and leaned back in his seat, running his hands over his thighs and sucking in a deep breath. “I know its going to be hard to go in there. I’ll sit with you until you’re ready. Take all the time you need.”

“Thanks Dean, but I don’t need to wait. Lets just get this over with.” The words left your mouth before you knew it, before you could even register what you were saying. And while you wanted to believe them, your hand still clung to your own thigh, still shaking. Dean did as he promised, sitting there looking up at your childhood home with you, not rushing you at all.

Eventually you told yourself you had to get out of the car, that you couldn’t just sit in there and hide any longer. You threw open the door and set your feet on the cold concrete that was your driveway. Dean didn’t leave the car yet, he sat with his hands still on his thighs giving you a moment to yourself. You slammed the door shut and made your way to the front door, where suddenly Dean appeared next to you.

He pulled a knife out of his pocket, slicing away at the warning sticker keeping your front door shut. It wasn’t locked, which allowed you easy access into the home. Although you had been there only a few hours ago, everything seemed as if it had been years.

You eased into the room slowly, this hadn’t been the room where anything happened, but it was just the prelude to where you were starting to fear what was upstairs. Had they cleaned? You knew your parents couldn’t possibly still be up there, but you still feared the memories of just the night before.

The stairs were the hardest part, step after step your heart started racing, but the confront of knowing Dean was right behind you, coaxing you along with ease. Every few steps you would turn to him, silently begging to be reassured that you were going to be okay. And with the smallest smile he did, and you would go up a few more stairs.

Eventually, you reached the top. “You go pack a bag, I want to search your parents room for a moment.” Dean rested his hand on your shoulder as he spoke. You nodded, giving your parents door a quick glance before practically running into your own room.

It took you a moment to remember why your room was torn apart, why there was a small scorch mark on the ground, why your mattress was stabbed open. You sighed, making your way to your already opened closet, grabbing a bag and throwing it on your bed. You threw in clothes, not paying any mind to what or how they fit inside the bag, all you knew was that you wanted to quickly get out of this room.

You zipped up the bag, and sat next to it for a moment. You drank in your room, making mental notes of the belongings that you had. You pat your bed. Walked towards your dresser and held a family photo. You drug your fingers across your parents smiling faces, and felt the tears threatening your eyes.

“Its okay to cry.” Dean stood in the doorway, leaning his head against the frame “I remember when my dad died; I cried like a baby for about a week. Never in front of Sam though.” He raised a finger and gave a sad smile, which quickly faded.

You wiped the fallen tears from your cheeks. “You lost your dad?”

Dean nodded, looking up from his finger nails as he entered your room. “And our mom.” Dean sat on your bed where you previously had been. He looked around your room for a moment before settling his gaze on you. “But Sam doesn’t remember that.”

“That must have been hard.” You leaned against your dresser, the picture still in your hands but your focus on the man in front of you. He was looking at his hands again, ringing them together

“It was.” Dean sighed, “Still is. But its life. Its this life.”

“What? The supernatural life?” You rolled your eyes, still not willing to grasp that all this was real.

“A hunter’s life.” Dean chuckled, rubbing the palms of his hands together. “I know you heard me talking to Sam last night. You understand why you can’t be a part of this life right?” He looked up at you now, he tried to hide his true feelings, but you could see behind that chiseled jaw that he was fighting back more than he was willing to admit.

“I understand why you think I shouldn’t be.” You set the photo down behind you. “But something killed my parents.” You pointed to your parent’s room, “Something tried to kill me.” You pointed to your chest. “I can’t just walk away from that.”

“And no one is asking you too. But you help us solve this case and we go find another. Without you.”

You nodded, agreeing with Dean that you shouldn’t go out on the road with them. Dean silently stood, making his way back into the hallway without looking back at you. You couldn’t tell if he was telling you it was time to go or if he was simply giving you time to say goodbye to your room.

“You should take that photo.” Dean added before he completely disappeared. You didn’t listen to him though, you left that picture on your dresser and grabbed your bag. Throwing the strap over your shoulder and following Dean. He made his way back into your parent’s room, he bent to his knees in front of their bed. “She had cuts like you right?” Dean asked without turning around.

“Uh yeah. But my father didn’t. He uh- he choked.” You scratched at your arms, suddenly feeling sad about it all. “Why would they attack us different?” You never actually entered the room, instead you stood in the door frame with your arms over your chest.

Dean opened a few of the dresser drawers, rummaging through them quickly before moving on. “Well actually your father’s report came back that he too was covered in small cuts. Just not as deeps and not until after he was dead.” Dean moved to the closet, you could hear him shuffling things around in there as well. But what he was searching for you had no idea.

“How do you know that?” You asked, eyeing him.

“Perks of the job.” He raised his hands in defense. “There’s nothing in here. You get clothes?” You nodded, tugging at the bag over your shoulder. “Sam should be calling any minute. I say we get some breakfast and head back to the motel.”

When you returned to the hotel room Dean chuckled as he made his way past the still sleeping Sam. “You must have kept him up late.” Dean joked, setting his food down on the edge of his bed.

“No, it wasn’t-“ You started, but Sam shifted, hugging a pillow close to his chest and groaning into it. “I’m going to take a shower.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY ITS BEEN SO LONG. Really, I am going to work on this one for a while. But I am so sorry its been so long!  
> ALSO: Y/F/N=Your Father's Name

Dean unlocked the door and pushed it open despite his hands being full of what he deemed as breakfast on your ride back to the hotel room. You laughed as he almost dropped a bag, “Shoulda let me carry one.”

He turned to you briefly, eyeing you with a mean glare before making his way fully into the room. Sam still lay there, soft snores leaving him as you walked in and tried to quietly shut the door behind you. The further you walked in the more of Sam you could see; he had kicked off the blanket exposing himself clearly to the room. He lay in the same position you crawled under, only he had obviously replaced you with a pillow he was clinging tightly too.

Dean scoffed, setting down the food and shaking his head. “Im gonna go shower.” You announced, walking past both brothers and locking yourself in the room. It was these moments, moments alone, where you were able to think about everything going on that really got to you.

Your shower was quick, the rumble in your stomach and knowing food was within striking distance kept you from soaking in the shower for hours like you had planned to do. The Winchester brothers were being more than helpful, but you never got the chance to really grieve or wrap your mind around everything happening.

Leaving the room, you saw that Sam had moved, but was still asleep. Dean on the other hand was deep in his Chinese food, not focusing on you at all. You threw yourself down in the char across Dean, searching the already opened boxes for something to satisfy your hunger.

You chewed your food slowly, savoring the flavor of it all, your stomach continuing to growl. “Does he always sleep this long?” You asked, looking over at Sam. Your eyes lingered on him, on his peaceful face, his messy hair, and his arms clinging for dear life around that pillow.

Dean set his food down, “No. You must of kept him up all night.” Dean wagged his eyebrows at you with a large smile on his face.

You scoffed, “in his dreams.”

“Oh I am sure that is exactly what he is dreaming about.” Dean motioned to Sam who squeezed the pillow close to his chest.

“Gross.”

Sam started to stir awake now, leaning on his elbows and running a hand through his hair. He looked around, noticing that he was lone in bed. He sat up, sighing deeply before rising to his feet. “Well good morning princess.” Dean said, jumping to his feet. Sam laughed, turning towards his brother. “Breakfast is on the table. Eat up.”

Sam finally looked over at you, giving you a small nod as he all but threw himself into the seat Dean had just left. “Chinese for breakfast? Really Dean?” He lifted a few of the containers, sniffing at the goods before setting the containers back down.

“What can I say, I was feeling ethnic this morning.” Dean raised his hands in defense.

Sam laughed, “Ethnic? Yeah okay.” He rolled his eyes. Picking up another container, this time picking at the food with his own chopsticks.

Dean shook Sam’s words off, ignoring them completely. “Hope you’re well rested,” He said, “We get to suit up today and do a few interviews.” He said with a rather large smile on his face.

“What’d you find?” Sam asked, his serious voice on for the first time all morning.

Dean looked back and forth between you and Sam. He stammered, the words on the tip of his tongue but unable to come out. He gave Sam a look, one that asked his brother if he should even say anything in front of you. Sam gave him a small nod, but you could tell both were wary about talking logistics in front of you.

Dean breathed deeply, “I looked into their jobs. Looks like Y/F/N had a promotion the other day.” His eyes met yours, “Just need to get our feelers out.”

“And what will I do?” You asked.

“You are going to stay in the nice and safe, highly protected room.” Dean motioned to the room around him, arms stretched in front of him.

You cocked your head. “Highly protected?”

“Hex bags all over the place.” Sam chimed in, his mouth full of food.

You nodded your head, “Right.” But your voice was full of sarcasm.

“Right.” Dean and Sam said together.

X*X

You huffed, legs hanging over the edge of the bed. Your hands tapped a beat to your stomach. You clicked your tongue, hummed a few bars and then groaned. You sat up, looking around the room. It was pretty bare, Sam and Dean had kept their bags of mostly dirty clothes in the room, but took pretty much everything else.

You had wanted to go through their bags, but by the smell coming from both of them you decided to let them have their privacy. You turned on the TV on, but all you could find were reruns of old shows, or lifetime movies that had just too many feels for your liking.

“I am not going to stay cooped up in this room.”  You said, jumping to your feet. You pulled the hem of your t-shirt down, and made your way to the door. You looked back at the room again, giving it a quick glance before you left it.

The sunlight hit your cold skin and gave you goosebumps. You trudged on, your footsteps hurried as if you were being chased. The good thing about Dean’s choice in cars was that it was loud, and you’d hear it coming in time to run back to the room if you needed to.

But nothing came, and before you knew it you were in the corner market, walking aimlessly up and down the aisles. You didn’t buy anything, you hadn’t any money too, but being out and able to walk around was refreshing. No cooped up car, no cooped up hotel room. You were finally alone, finally able to think about all that was going on.

While walking, you found a park, one that had a few children, dogs, and adults roaming freely. You found a nice spot, where you could easily lay and bask in as much sun as you could get before your inevitable return back to the hotel room.

Like before, everything seemed to come crashing down on you like a brick wall. Every time you closed your eyes the images of your father and mother taking their last breath flashed before you. No tears fell from your eyes this time, but the tightness in your chest let you know that they were there, and they were ready.

You sat up, drinking in the green grass before standing on your feet again. This was too much, and with the brink of tears threatening you, you knew that you needed to make your way back to the hotel room before people started asking questions.

“Y/N? Is that you?” Someone yelled from off in the distance. You turned, blocking the sun from your eyes with your hand as you searched for the reason. “Y/N! over here!” And finally you saw it. The waving of a hand belonging to your friend. She rushed over, hair bouncing with each hurried step. “Y/N, I haven’t seen you in forever. How long have you been back in town?”

You hesitated, “Uh- just a few days. But it looks like I am headed back soon.” None of which was a lie, you had only been back home, but going back to your old life was seeming like the only option you had now.

“Well that’s too bad!” She pat your arm, a touch you hadn’t wanted, and when you looked down at her hand she quickly realized it. “You’ll have to stop by before you go.”

“Yeah, I might take you up on that offer.” You scratched at your arms, nervous about the idea of going to her house. In school you guys had been close, but college and life happened, which forced you apart, naturally. “I actually, have to go right now; but my numbers still the same, you should call me. Well set up a day.”

She gave you a tight squeeze of a hug, one that took you a moment to understand was happening before you too wrapped your arms around her and reciprocated the action. And when she let go, you hadn’t wanted to admit just how good it felt to be in someone’s arms, anyone’s arms.

“Okay, I’ll give you a call!” She said, before returning to the small group she had left to come see you. You waved, recognizing a few faces.

The roads were empty, and for the first time you realized that you didn’t know where you were. Getting to the park had been a blur of thoughts and feeling, but now that logic was on your side you felt lost. “Shit.” You breathed.

You continued on, hoping that something would spark a memory, otherwise you were going to have to ask a teller in one of the shops for help. One foot in front of another, your head spinning around grasping for anything.

And it hit you. A wave of nausea that forced your hands to clench your stomach, as you bent forward. Another wave crashed against you and this time you were on your knees, gagging at seemingly nothing. Your eyes watered and your nose started to run. You rose a shaky hand to wipe the mess, pulling away and finding blood pooling from you.

Another wave, you fell to the ground, red splatters of blood spitting from your mouth as you coughed and gagged. A sudden smell of sulfur and iron filled your nose. Another wave of coughing, and another till your vison was blurry and the cement was stained with your blood.

“Help!” You managed to croak, but even you knew it wasn’t heard by anyone. “Help!” You tried to scream again, but the same quiet and bubbly sound came out of your mouth. You stopped fighting it, letting the coughing take over you as you spewed more blood on the cement, you clutched at the pain in your stomach, one that was constant now, and hoped that someone would walk by able to help. Anyone.

Everything started to grow dark, blackness taking over you as you lay there. One final couch came from you before you felt your body giving up, the loss of blood was enough to make you light headed, the pain another story.

“Y/N!” The voice was distant, as if at the end of a tunnel. “Stay with us Y/N!” They yelled, lifting your head. You could feel the faint slaps, could feel the large hands holing you up while another pair were searching your body. In any other situation you would have said something, but you were having a hard enough time staying awake. Another couch left you.

You heard the flick of the lighter, could smell the disgustingness that left the burning hex bag. “Y/N?” Dean asked, you could tell by the deepness. “Come on, say something so we know you’re awake.”

“Fffts” You managed, knowing full well it wasn’t a word. Both boys laughed. You felt their hands on you, lifting you from the ground and carrying you. “Where?”

“Don’t talk. We’re going to get you help.” Dean’s voice was soothing, closer to your ears than you had thought. For some reason you had assumed Sam was the one who found you first, who cupped your face in his hands and screamed at you.

“Dean, what kind of help? If we take her to the hospital.” Sam was trying to whisper as they helped you into the back seat. You clutched at your stomach still, the feeling of the pain more manageable than before.

You couldn’t see, but you heard the creak of the door and knew Dean was shutting it. “We have too, we can’t cure what happened inside of her.” His voice muffled through the glass, but still audible.

“Dean,”

“Don’t argue Sammy.”


	5. Chapter 5

Groggy and with your vision blurred you woke up. The sound of repetitive beeping filling your ears. You shook your head and tired to lick your lips, only to find them dryer than you ever felt them before. You groaned, attempting to open your eyes.

Bright blinding lights forced your eyes to close again. “Y/N?” You groaned in answer. “Just relax. Okay? Here.”Strong arms reached behind you and lifted you up helping you into a sitting position.

“What?” you croaked. You reached your hand up to scratch at your eyes, only to find the IV in your hand keeping you from doing as you wanted. Annoyed, you tried to pull at the cords. Sam placed his hand on yours to keep you from doing that.

You finally looked around the room, the white starkness of the room. You could see the table where Sam had made his home. A few books were stacked on the table, a phone, and his laptop that looked as if he attempted to shut it.

Sam sat down in the chair next to you. “You were uh- attacked.” Sam gave you a pleading look, a look of worry that made you confused. “Dean and I managed to find you just in time to bring you here.”

“The hospital?” You asked, taking another long slow look around the room. Your head felt foggy and disoriented, but you could tell that you were at the hospital, it made since with with IV drip and heart rate monitor beeping at you. “What happened?”

“You suffered from sever blood loss and a few organs were damaged.” Sam answered. You searched your body, pulling down the thin blanket and trying to pull at the gown you were wearing. “Y/N, please relax.”

You looked up at him, standing over you with pleading eyes. You did as you were told, removing your hands and placing them at your sides. Sam sat back down, running a hand through his hair and sighing. He took a moment, closing his eyes and breathing in slow deep breaths before he opened them back up and looked at you.

“We weren't sure you were going to wake up. You've been out for days now. Dean's out searching for some supernatural cure to help you. I should uh- I should call him and tell him you're awake.” Sam fished through his pockets for his phone, only to come up short and turn around to the table. He gripped the black brick in his hand tightly.

You shook your head, trying to process what Sam was saying. The drugs were obviously working, because everything seemed off. “Cure?” You asked.

“Well the witches got to you. So we weren't sure if modern medicine was going to cure you or not.” Sam's voice was small, something you hadn't been used to hearing since you met him. He always seemed to tall, confident and loud, and now everything was so different.

“Oh.”

“Hold on, I'm going to go call Dean real fast. Just... stay put.” Sam stood and quickly left the room, quietly shutting the door behind him.

You sighed, and remembered that you wanted to search your body. You lifted your gown slowly, cringing at the pain. You had no cuts, no scars, no bruising, and yet everything ached as if it had been poked and prodded. You tried to hear Sam, but all you could hear was the steady beeping that told you you were still alive.

“Mrs. Y/L/N?” a new voice asked, slowly opening the door into your room. A man walked in, with a lab coat. With the added clipboard even your groggy mind knew he was important. “I'm your doctor, Dr. S. Good to see you awake.” He sat down on the corner of your bed, crossing his legs and arms. His face was soft, as if the words he was going to tell you next were bad. “I just need to ask you a few questions and then I can let you rest. How are you feeling?”

You sighed, “Tired. Loopy. Groggy.” you pulled your blankets up, covering yourself because you were starting to feel vulnerable.

“That's just the pain medication.” Dr. S laughed. “Does anything hurt?” He flipped a few papers up, his pen at the ready to jot down whatever you were about to tell him.

“Only when I move.” Which you attempted to do. You groaned as you tried to sit up straighter.

“Can you tell me what happened?” Dr. S asked.

“No. The last think I remember was sitting in my,” You paused. Did you want to tell him you were in a hotel room? No. You wanted to keep your story as normal as possible, with with the least amount of questions he could possibly ask you. “My room. Then I woke up here.”

“Well according to the tests we ran over you while you were asleep, you sustained internal damage as if you were in a very bad car accident.” He looked up from his clipboard, his serious face on. “You don't remember that?”

“Car accident? No? I don't. Not at all.” Panic rose in your voice, had you been in a car accident. You were telling the truth about how the last thing you remembered was sitting in the hotel room, bored out of your skull needing air. But had you left?

“We don't really know how to explain what happened.” Dr S stood now, setting the clipboard in his place. “Your internal organs were the only ones hurt. Everything else seems to be fine.” He picked up the board, searching a few pages before looking up at you again.“You did suffer from blood loss as well, but we pumped you full of some nice O+ and you are good to go. We want to keep you for another night, but after that you can leave in the morning.”

“Okay.” You nodded.

“Do you have any family we can call? Someone to come pick you up?” He asked, and your eyes went straight for the door.

You wrung your hands in your lap, growing nervous. Again your eyes shot to the door, Sam had been gone for so long you realized now. “I uh- I might.”

“Okay well Nurse Bryan is going to come in and take your readings, ask you for some insurance, and you can give her the number of someone we can call.” Dr. S gave you a small nod and made his way towards the door.

“Yeah okay.” You mumbled as he walked out the door.

X*X

You woke up, just as groggy as before. The beeping seemed quieter, and the bright lights in the room seemed to be dimmer. You could hear Sam's voice, soft and gentle from the table. You peaked, opening one eye and searching for him. You followed the sound of his voice, trying hard to pay attention to what he was saying. Was he reading to you?

 

“I had bought my ticket and was waiting for the LA bus when all of a sudden I saw the cutest little Mexican girl in slacks come cutting across my sight. She was in one of the buses that had just pulled in with a big sigh of airbrakes; it was discharging passengers for a rest stop. Her breasts” Sam cleared his throat, nervous even though he had no idea you were actually listening.

“Stuck out straight and true; her little flanks looked delicious; her hair was long and lustrous black; and her eyes were great big blue things with timidities inside. I wished I was on her bus. A pain stabbed my heart, as it did every time I saw a girl I loved who was going the opposite directions in this too-big world.”

Sam sighed, sliding the book over the table and running a hand down his face. “Were you just reading Kerouac?” You croaked.

Sam laughed, jumping to his feet and bringing a cup with a straw to your lips. “Yeah I was. Hope you don't mind. Reading helps me stay calm, and I thought I'd share with you.”

“I like Kerouac.” Sam helped you sit up again, allowing you to hold the cup in your own hands. “What happened earlier, you took off and never came back.” The ice water was like heaven against your dry lips mouth.

“Yeah, sorry about that. Dean was on to a lead with your case and I stepped out to talk to him about it without prying ears. The doc said you could go in the morning as long as you were okay.” A rather large and goofy smile spread across Sam's face. “That's good, right?”

You nodded, setting your cup down and patting at nothing on your lap. “You know you really gave Dean and I a scare Y/N. Leaving the room was pretty reckless.” Sam sat down, pulling the chair closer to your bed so he could rest his elbows on it. He interlocked his fingers, using them as a table to rest his head on.

You scratched at your arm, holding it close to you as you suddenly felt so small next to Sam. “I don't remember doing it.”

“What do you remember?” You didn't know, but Sam was using his interview voice on you, his puppy eyes that were stirring your insides and making you actually want to spill your guts to him. It was a gift, one Sam used on the daily and thanked he had because it always seemed to make his life a little easier.

You sighed, “Being left alone and bored in that hotel room.”

“Yeah. They can get pretty stuff some times.” Sam laughed, leaning back in his seat. His fingers still remained interlocked, but his shoulders seemed to rest easier now. “But Y/N someone is looking for you. Someone is hunting you. That room was the only thing keeping you safe.”

 

“I know. I get it. But Sam, I just lost everything. I have a bag to my name and nothing more. I couldn't sit still in that room.” It came back to you now, in little flashes. Walking down the side of the street, the park, running into your friend. “I-I had to get some air. Clear my head. And I completely forgot about witches and all things scary. I was thinking too much about not having a home. No more Christmas's, birthdays, or thanksgivings. No more late night calls home when I need advice. No more place to run to when shit hits the fan. Its all gone Sam. I am all alone.” by the end of your speech you were yelling and you hadn't meant to. One had rest in a fist at your side while the other pointed a stern finger in Sam's face.

“You are not alone.” He said simply. He reached for your fisted hand, wrapping one of his large hands around it. A sudden calmness washed over you, a sort of tingling buzz from your hand quickly washed over your whole body and time seemed to slow.

You ripped your hand away from Sam's, and the feelings inside of you went with him. The world was spinning at a normal pace again and you were reminded exactly what was going on around you.“You and Dean don't need to take me on. Some basket case with 2 bucks to her name.” you crossed your arms over your chest and looked away from Sam. Those eyes were going to be the death of you, and you already knew how weak you could be right about now.

“Well I have a G.E.D and a give 'em hell attitude and that's what keep me going.” Dean said, leaning against the door frame with his ankles crossed. He gave you a playful smirk when you faced him, and entered the room completely. Shutting the door behind himself until it clicked and he could lock it.

Sam huffed, “Dean, I thought you weren't coming till morning.”

“I wasn't. But I made it back earlier. Found some things. Things Y/N needs to hear. And I figure if she has an episode as least the nurse can pump her full of morphine and make her sleep it off for a while here.” Dean flipped through the first few pages of the book Sam had been reading earlier. His eyes quickly scanning a page. He took the chair on the other side, kicking his feet up and bending the book to mold into his hands.

“Dean.” Sam said, bringing Dean's attention back to the room. Sam nudged his head towards you, a move you were sure you weren't supposed to have seen, but you did. And it was confirmed when Dean's eyes flicked from his brothers face to yours and back.

“I'm kidding. Sort of.” He said, indulging the the book once more.

Sam cleared his throat loudly. Dean once again pried his eyes from the book to his brother. “Care to share with the class Dean?”

Dean threw the book on the table and brought his feet back to the floor. He leaned in close, rubbing his hands together in front of him. “Y/F's/N was next in line to get the promotion. But so was Claire Stone. Ring a bell?” You shook your head no. “Well. I guess she's been working for the company for years, longer than anyone else years. I think we got a bitter woman taking out revenge.”

“That's a pretty thin lead Dean.” Sam sighed.

“There's more.” Dean sat back, “Every male who as been in the running for a promotion in the last 5 years has died mysteriously. Sometimes the spouse and a kid or two get caught in the cross hair too. I think Y/N here was just home at the wrong time and Miss Stone needed to take care of her for seeing what she saw.”

“Okay.” Sam said, on board with the theory now. “So Claire Stone. Got an address?”

“Already scoped the place out. Clean as a whistle.” Dean leaned back again, kicking his feet on the table and setting his hands on his lap. He looked around the room with disgust before he went back to looking between Sam and you.

Sam was growing annoyed, “Nothing?” he asked. He had fully turned his body towards Dean now, showing you the back of his head and torso. The drugs were kicking in and making you feel tired but you fought it. Wanting to know more about the case.

“Nothing.” Dean confirmed. Which earned a loud huff from Sam who sat back in his chair the right way. “But the neighbors say she spends a lot of time at some place called 'Shout!' So I thought we'd take a look there.”

“Its a start.” Sam's eyes met your half closed ones. Even though he was itching to get out there and solve this case he couldn't bring himself to leave your side. Sure him and Dean had hidden hex bags all over the room like before, but something about this place made him unable to leave you. “But we can't till tomorrow right?”

“Right.” Dean understood, he too didn't want to leave you alone for that long. Who knew what was going to happen. Last time they left you you wandered off and got yourself sent here. “So Y/N how you feeling?”

“Tired.” You yawned, as if you needed the added measure. “But the pain seems to be gone.” You lifted your arms above your head with ease now.

Both brothers spoke at the same time, “Good.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

Nothing was better than the day you were wheeled out of the hospital. Dean pushed you down the hallways, a little faster than the staff liked, but you all chose to ignore that. Dean popped a wheelie into the elevator, causing you to erupt in laughter as the door closed.

“Okay. So today we take it easy. Get you some real food. And rest.” Dean pat you on your shoulder as the elevator slowly lowered to the bottom floor.

You rolled your eyes, “I am not a baby you know.”

Sam and Dean shared a look, one you weren't able to see. You reached the bottom floor and to doors opened. No one paid much mind to you three. Dean walked causally now, navigating your way through the crowded bottom floor.

The fresh air and sun hit you and made goosebumps appeared on your skin. Dean's car was parked up front, and Sam ran forward to open the back door. You stood, stretching slightly before moving from one seat to another. Sam shut the door gently, giving it a simple slam to lock you in place.

Sam climbed into the front seat, turning to face you while Dean was still gone. “Are you alright?”

“I am fine. If you both would stop asking me that it'd be great.” You leaned back, crossing your arms over your chest. You looked out the window, sick people and families slowly making their way in or out of the building.

Sam faced forward, “Yeah, right.”

You both sat there for a moment in silence. Dean was taking longer than expected and while Sam had an idea as to why, you were left clueless. “Are we going back to that motel room?” You asked, breaking the deadly silence between the two of you.

“We uh- upgraded.” Sam laughed, “Gave you a room to yourself. But it connects to ours so we can get to you if something happens. Both rooms are safe though.”

Dean joined you now, throwing himself into the driver seat and roaring the engine to life. He lurched the car forward and brought you safely to your next destination, the hotel.

Sam wasn't lying. They had moved up a few floors and got two separate rooms that joined together. Sam and Dean had already picked their beds, bags and clothes thrown on top. Dean pointed to the open door, “That's your space. Just uh- don't leave it again?”

You laughed, “I think I learned my lesson last time. I wont be taking off like that again.”

“Good.”

* * *

 

You had made yourself slightly comfortable. Finding yourself in bed once more, tired and growing sore from the amount of moving you had been doing. You rested your head and felt your self slipping in and out of sleep.

“Y/N?” Sam asked, entering the room. He knocked on the door, only to find you laying on the bed. “Y/N? Are you awake.”

“Barely.” You croaked stirring in bed and attempting to force yourself into a sitting position.

Sam laughed, sitting on the end of your bed. “Its pain pill time. How are you feeling?”

You managed to pullyourself into a sitting position, though a few short hisses left your lips as you did. “Like pain pill time could have been 20 minutes ago.”

“Sounds about right.” Sam opened the orange bottle, shaking a few of the pills into the palm of his hand. He handed both the pills and a glass of water. He turned away as you downed the pills with a flick of your wrist.

You set the cup down on the small dresser next to the bed. “So whats next?” You asked, pushing yourself to sit next to Sam. Your legs barely reaching the floor over the bed.

“Dean is going to go to that club, scout out any possible leads.” Sam said the words with a sigh, as if he were saddened by this.

“You're not going with him?”You asked.

“Someones got to make sure you don't get attacked again.” He turned to you finally, a small smile on his lips. His eyes were crinkling, and his face turned a little flush.

“Right.” You dried your suddenly sweaty palms on your thighs, looking down at the floor. “I never said thank you.” Your voice was small, you cleared your throat and began to say it again, “I never-

“Actually you did.” Sam scratched at the back of his neck and let out a small chuckle. “A lot. In the hospital.” He turned to you now, hands nervously twitching on his lap.

“Right. Pain meds.” You nodded. “Well I mean it. If it wasn't for you and Dean... What is it twice now?”

Sam's lips met with yours in a quick peck. You sat there frozen. Your eyes still shut and your lips still tingling from where he had touched you. You opened your eyes in a daze, Sam sat mere inches from you, his eyes foced on your lips.

“I-I-I...” You stammered, confused by the notion. Sam didn't give you a chance to finish, his lips met with yours again, this time for much longer. His hands pulling your hips towards him. You went along, still in shock at Sam's sudden approach towards you.

You didn't stop it though, climbing your way near him, allowing yourself to press against him. He never stopped kissing you, lips locked in a heated battle of passion. Sam's hands on your hips pulled you closer, which made you hiss out in pain.

Sam's hands and lips left you instantly. He raised his hands above his head, “Sorry, shit. Did I?”

“Its okay. I'm just still a little sore.” You tried to pull one of his hands back to you, wanting to feel his hands on you still. But he was much stronger, “Sam it's okay. Look I am fine.” You still tried to pull his hand to you, to prove to him that you were okay.

“You just got out of the hospital.” Sam helped you off of him, his hands gently lifting you as if you weighted nothing. He jumped off the bed as soon as he knew you were safe. “No more than a few hours ago. I shouldn't...”

“I am not made of glass Sam.” You argued, raising your voice. You got on your knee's still not as tall as the disgruntled man before you.

He cupped your face in his hands, his breath hot on your face. “Right now you might as well be.” He whispered. “Damnit.” He dropped his hands, resting his forehead on yours.

This time it was you who forced your lips against Sam's. He tried to fight it, tried to keep his hands off of you as you ran yours through his hair and pulled him closer to you; but he failed. He lowered you down, attempting to not crush you as he crawled on top of you.

His hips ground into yours, allowing you to feel how hard he was growing. Sam groaned against your neck, “Y/N, are you sure you're okay?”

“Sam, stop asking.” You pulled his face to yours and wrapped your legs around him, forcing him to crush you. Sam took this as an invitation to use his full force on you. His hands pulled at your hair, his kissing became more aggressive as his lips mashed into yours with a new found hunger.

You tried to keep the pain hidden from Sam, tried to keep yourself from hissing as his hand gripped your hip tightly. He ran his rough and calloused hands up your shirt, scratching at your skin. The pain and the pleasure mixed and moans left you as Sam trailed kisses down your neck and to your chest. He pined your hands above your head with a single hand , keeping you from wandering your own hand as his wandered you.

A knock on the door made you both freeze. “Sam? I Shit. Okay. Never mind.” Dean walked out of the room quickly, covering his eyes.

“Shit.” Sam jumped off of you quickly, making short work of the gap between you and the door. He disappeared behind it, rushing to his brother and leaving you an out of breath horny mess.

You threw yourself down on the bed, sighing. You got up, fixing your shirt and entering the room with the newly arguing brothers. Both hushed as you came in, Dean sitting with his arms crossed over his chest. Sam huffed and ran a hand through his hair.

“Well if either of you care I found Claire at that club.” Dean uncrossed his arms, “Was pretty easy to liquor her up and get some answers.” Dean's eyes never met with you, they remained glued on his brother as he spoke. You could feel the tension in the room and didn't fully understand what had been said in the few moments you weren't in here. But now you wish you had joined Sam instantly.

Sam rolled his eyes. “And you didn't take her out?”

“Uh- No Sammy I didn't.” Dean stood, his voice raising as he took a few steps towards his brother. “I thought I'd come back and get you both so you could help me.” He pointed towards you, but still refused to look your way. “She's got a whole coven backing her up and I've got....”

“We'll help make some witch killing bullets. And I'll go with you to the house.” Sam's voice was lower now with his older brother towering over him.

Dean scoffed, “Or should I just leave and take my time again?”

“Because liquoring up the witch must have been so hard for you.” Sam was fed up now, rising to his feet and showing Dean just how much taller he was. You sat back, watching the events unfold before you as if you were watching it all on a TV.

Dean turned away, dragging his hand down his face. “Let's not talk about things that are hard Sammy.”

“Are you two done seeing who has more testosterone?” Both turned to you now, for the first time since you entered the room both looked at you. Dean cocked his head to the side, confused by your sudden outburst, while Sam sat back with a smirk. “Can we start making these bullets you were talking about?” You gestured to Sam.

“Yeah. Sam why don't you go to the trunk and get the supplies.” Dean forced a smile and threw himself in the chair next to you. Sam repeated the smile and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

Dean sighed, resting his elbows on the table and pinching at the brow of his nose. You watched Dean for a moment. “What happened?”

Dean looked over his hands at you. “Nothing.” He shook his head and leaned back in his chair, tapping his foot on the ground.

“Nothing? That was obviously something.” You gestured to the room. “Tell me what that was about.”

Dean sighed again, “Really Y/N it was nothing. Sam's a grown man, if he wants to hook up with you I shouldn't...”

“No you shouldn't.”


	7. Chapter 7

The air in the room was thick with unsaid words. Dean grumbled to himself about the idea of Sam hooking up with you. Sam was angry that his brother couldn't just be happy for him, and that he had interrupted you both before anything could happen. And you were upset that everyone was so mad about this.

Dean and Sam both gave you the quickest tutorial ever on how to make witch killing bullets, and opted to have you grind up the powder so they could stuff it into the bullets. You all sat in silence, doing your jobs and working together.

It seemed like hours went by quickly, and before you knew it your stomach was grumbling in need of food. “I'll make a food run.” Dean opted, leaning back in his chair and rubbing at his eyes.

“No, I'll go.” Sam jumped up. He made his way quickly to the door, stopping only to grab the keys hanging on a hook and slammed the door behind him.

You sighed, “Do I need to keep doing this?” You pushed your work towards Dean.

He shook his head. “No. I think its pain killer time for you anyway. How are you feeling?” He stood, approaching the dresser and tossing you the pills. You poured a few into your hand and twirled the little pills around.

“Like everyone could use a drink.” You popped the pills in your mouth quickly and swallowed. “And like if you or Sam ask me one more time I am going to show you just how I feel.”

Dean laughed, “Yeah I know how that goes.”

Dean and you sat in silence for a moment. But this silence was different. No longer did the air feel thick, no longer were words running through everyone's mind just needing to explode out. No, this silence was calm and welcomed.

You coughed, “Claire, you met her right?”

“Yeah. And she wasn't very good at keeping secrets.” Dean smiled as he remembered the night. Claire had been more than affectionate towards him, and even tried to make a pass. But Dean knew better. She was a witch and he was technically working. “So we're going to have to find her quick.”

“And these bullets will kill her?” You picked one of the finished bullets up, looking at in intently as though you had extensive knowledge about bullets.

“They should. They're stuffed with some sort of potion that is supposed to kill witches, only we've never actually gotten the chance to use them.” Dean came back to the table, two drinks in hand. He hesitated to hand you one, but decided it didn't matter. He mixed pain pills and booze before; but he wasn't a normal person. Alcohol was practically his blood.

“So this could be a complete waste of time?” You place the bullet down gently, and replaced it with the drink Dean handed you. You downed it in a single drink, and set the glass down with a slam.

Dean eyed you suspiciously. “Yes.”

“Awesome.”

* * *

 

Sam returned with food by the handfuls and took over the table previously used for bullet making with food. Both Dean's and yours stomach rumbled with excited anticipation as you both started to dig into the bags of food in front of you without hesitation.

Sam chuckled as he watched the two of you mirror movements an stuff food into your mouth. “You two are like long lost twins.” He said  before sitting down and joining you both. The thick tension filled air was replaced with the sounds of chewing.

In the middle of your meal your phone buzzed, and you ran into the other room to answer it. Word was bound to be spreading about your parents by now. Dean and Sam could only keep it quiet for so long before the press and media found out. And sooner or later you had expected to get the inevitable phone call that they were dead. After all, everyone still believed you were moved out.

You reached your phone just in time to hit the answer button, but not read the name flashing on it. “Hello.” You said breathlessly, out of breath from your short little run.

“ _Hey, Y/N its me, Cindy from the park the other day?”_ Her voice made your body clench as you lay on your bed.

“Yeah hey.” You said.

“ _I have been trying to call you, but I kept getting your voicemail.”_

“Yeah. I uh- haven't had my phone on for the past few days. I'm sorry.” You lied, hoping that you sounded even the slightest bit like it was the truth. You weren't about tell her you just got released from the hospital due to being attacked by witches.

“ _Well, are you busy tomorrow? We're having a small get together and would love for you to join.”_ Her voice was rushed, and you could hear the sounds of music behind her.

“For sure. I wont be up to anything.” You glanced at the open door, you could hear Sam and Dean talking casually now, and hoped that they would let you go to the party, if not at least they could come up with a vaild excuse as to why you weren't aloud to attend.

“ _Yay! You remember where I live right?”_

“Same house as when we were kids?”

“ _Very same one. Uh- it will start about 4pm?”_

“Sounds perfect.”

“ _Can't wait to see you!”_ And she hung up. You dropped your hand by your side and looked up at the ceiling throwing yourself back on your bed. You sighed. You were full, no more food needed to be consumed and Sam and Dean seemed to be getting along perfectly. Would a little nap kill you?

“What sounds perfect?” Sam asked, standing in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest. You sat up quickly, too quickly as your vision started to blur. “You uh-- talk loudly.” He entered the room slowly. Footsteps dragging along the floor heavily.

You nodded, accepting his excuse for listening in. “Right. I got invited to a barbecue with a few of my old high school friends.”

“Y/N, didn't we talk about you going off on your own?” He sat close to you on the bed, his jeans rubbing against yours. You looked down at your knee, seeing the tiny gap between you two and wishing it weren't there.

“Yes. But I figured you'd join. Keep me safe.” You looked up at him, giving him your best puppy dog look you could.

The smile threatening his face was enough to break your look. “Sorry, that was a cute attempt, but its safer for you to stay here.”

“You can't keep me locked in here Sam. I still need to maintain appearances.” You crossed your arms over your chest and pouted like a little child.

“You're right.” He sighed, “I'll talk to Dean about it. Maybe we can come up with a way to keep you safe.”

You rose to your knees and wrapped your arms tightly around Sam's torso in a hug.“Thanks! You're the best!” You squeezed him tight and kept your grip on him. After a few moments Sam caught on and wrapped an arm around you loosely. You stayed like that for a while, welcoming the heat of Sam against you before pulling away.

Sam cleared his throat. “I uh- came in here originally to tell you were going to stake out that Claire. See where she goes when she leaves the club, if she has friends, who they are.”

“Right. The case.” You sighed.

* * *

 

Dean and Sam sat in the front seat of the Impala as they filled their guns with the bullets you had previously made. The club in sight. “So I'll go in and make sure she's here.” Dean said, cocking his gun and turning to Sam. “No funny business!” He raised a stern finger at his brother, eyes flicking to you and returning to Sam's annoyed looking face.

You all sat there for a moment, Dean staring down his brother. He left the car silently, the sounds of the creaking door echoing through the car as Sam let out a loud sigh and leaned back in his seat. He ran a hand through his hair and licked his lips before turning to you and flashing you a smile.

“What's his deal?” You asked, resting your arms on the back of the front seat.

“If I told you jealously would you believe me?” Sam asked.

You didn't answer. It would have been no, if you had. Dean jealous of what? Sam and you? Impossible. Dean returned, his steps hurried as he did. He glanced both ways across the street before jogging his way to you both. He slid into his seat with ease and looked back and forth between you and his brother.

“Okay, She's in there. And she's not alone.” Dean said,  fixing himself. He pulled at the hems of his shirt and made himself more comfortable before looking out the large front window facing the club.

Sam turned to his brother, using his whole body to look at him, “Not alone as in?”

“I think its a bachelorette party?” Dean asked more than told. He never really took his eyes off the front door, making sure that on one came in or out of the club without him knowing which was good since he was the only one to know what she looked like.

Sam raised his hands in annoyance and dropped them on his lap with a loud slap. “Great. That could go on all night.” He shook his head and returned his body to facing forward, watching the door just as his brother was.

“Nah, I'm pretty sure its going to be ending soon.” Dean said, and although you couldn't see it, you knew he had a devilish grin on his face.

“What did you do?”  Sam asked, perking up. “Dean?” Sam asked again, only Dean didn't get a chance to answer. Suddenly the club was exploded with people rushing out of it in frantic hurries to find their cars.

Dean chuckled as he watched the people running out. He scanned the crowd for one in particular, Claire, and when he saw her he practically jumped out of his seat. “See the blonde? That's her.”

“She's  your type.” Sam said rolling his eyes.

Dean pat his brother on the shoulder, “She's a witch.”

Suddenly you all watched her intently. She ran, looking back every few steps towards her car. You watched as she with shaky hands tried to unlock her car, only to fail and miss the opening over and over again. “Dude, what did you do?”

“I told a little lie. Everyone's fine.” Dean raised his shoulders up. “Watch her.” And we did.

She placed her hands a few inches from the lock on her car, mumbled a few words no one could hear, and entered the car. “She was doing little things like that in front of me the other night too.”

Dean roared his car to life and followed her, making sure to keep her in his line of sight as he maneuvered through the crowd. Eventually she made her way out of the hectic people all frantically searching for their cars in fear of whatever Dean had said or did in the club.

You lay in the back seat, legs kicked up as you drifted in and out of sleep. “She's trying to make sure no one knows where she's going.” Dean whispered to his brother. “She keeps turning left, left, right, and back down to where we've been before.”

“What is she hiding?” Sam asked.

Dean shrugged. “Her coven?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hadn't intended for this chapter to happen like this. It was SUPPOSED to be a light and fluffy domestically cute piece, but hey. THINGS HAPPEN. So here y'all go <3  
> Also, I am SO Sorry its taken so long to update. I am not working on anything else so expect this to come along nicely now. ((I do except prompts though!))

You sat in the front seat of the Impala, leg nervously bouncing up and down as you looked up at your childhood friends home. It still looked the same, from the blue paint to the row of white roses that surrounded the front of the building. Sam had joined you, more than excited to spend time with you without Dean's prying eyes. Plus, this was the only way you could convince the boys to let you go. That someone had to join you to keep you safe.

Both brother's had sat you down and gave you more than your fare share stern words about how you needed to stay safe and not stray too far. That you had to wear a few protective charms, and that if you started to feel anything different you needed to let Sam know right away. All things you could have guessed without the lecture.

“Okay, lets do this.” Your stomach grumbled, the smells of freshly cooked food wafting over the house and into the Impala. You opened the door, hearing the squeak of the door as it swung. Sam joined you, rounding the car quickly thanks to his rather large legs.

You knocked on the front door, only to have to have the door swing open as you knocked. You looked back at Sam who shrugged as a response, and in you went. Loud music could be heard from the back yard, and it was obvious now that you were supposed to let yourself in. Otherwise you'd have been standing at the front door a long time waiting.

“Y/N!” Your friend screamed. rushing from the other side of the yard to you. Sam took a step back as the girl wrapped her arms around you in a hug a hug that took the breath away from you. “I am so glad you made it!” Her red hair engulfed you, obscuring your vision from the world. She finally let go, stepping back and taking a deep breath. She smiled, showing her pearly whites to you and Sam.

“Of course. You said 4 right?” Looking around the space you could tell the party had been going on a lot longer than a few minutes. The crowd was on the larger side than you had expected, resulting you feeling slightly uncomfortable. But thankfully Sam stayed close.

“Yes I did. And who is this?” She gestured to Sam with her free hand. Her other held a cup of liquid you could tell held alcohol in it and wanted some badly.

“My friend Sam. Sam this is Stef.”

Sam extended his hand out for Stef to shake, only to be wrapped up in a hug that only took his breath away because he was unprepared for it. Stef was far to small to make Sam loose his breath. “Well hello, Sam.”

“Hi Stef, its a nice place you got here.” He said standing tall again.

Stef quickly looked around, “You have to meet... hold on he's here somewhere.” She left for a second, leaving you and Sam alone. Again he shrugged. “Okay, here is Josh. My boyfriend.”

Josh stood tall, his chest puffing out. Sam laughed, obviously used to people shorter than him trying to seem taller or bigger. “Hey. Welcome to our party.” He never took his eyes off Sam until you cleared your throat and he softened his gaze to meet yours.

You all exchanged in pleasantries for a while, Stef talking about the things going on in her life and how well everything was going. Stef took you over to the fully stocked bar she had provided and helped you by making a drink for the both of you. She proceeded to walk you around and introduce you to the other guests, most of which you had gone to high school with.

Everyone had a million questions for you, which was expected since you practically left the day of graduation and never came back. It'd been years since you had even talked to any of these people. You had liked it like that. High school was a place you enjoyed, but this town held too many bad memories, and now even more.

“Where have you been?”

“Whats the real city like?”

“How far did you get?”

“Why'd you come back?”

You looked over at Sam, half expecting him to be bored out of his mind. His eyes were on you, a smile on his face as he engaged in a conversation with your friends. You smiled back and returned your attention to Stef.

A while had gone by, and the crowd had grown larger. You felt suddenly uncomfortable and made your way towards Sam. He said his goodbyes to the people he was talking to and walked with you to the corner of Stef's yard. You both sat down on a few lawn chairs, sighing as you did.

“You went to High School with these people?” Sam asked after a beat.

You both looked over the crowd, everyone was smiling and having a good time. Music was playing and a few were dancing. All of this made you miss coming here. Seeing your friends. Remembering High School parties that looked a lot like this. You looked back at Sam who had a glazed over look on his face.

“Yeah. They haven't changed much.”It was safe to say that you remembered most of the guests, a few had come in and introduced themselves that you didn't know, but with your brave face you conversed with them. Large gatherings like this made you uneasy, always had. Sure most of these people you knew since grade school; watching them go through every faze in the book, but it still made your skin crawl to have so many people surrounding you.

“Not everyone does. But they seem like a good bunch of people.” He looked down into his empty drink. Twirling the last little bit remaining at the bottom of it he sighed. You could see the small twinge of sadness that shot across his face before he cleared his throat and looked at you again.

“Oh they are. I just could stay here like they could.” You said, finishing your drink. You spun the cup in your hands now, a nervous habit you had developed years ago. Always fighting.

“What do you mean?”Sam looked over at you now, his eyes boring into yours.

“This town?” You gestured to the area around you. “It held nothing I wanted.” You leaned back in your seat and looked up at the darkening sky. “See, most of them work in the factory, taking over their parents jobs, or down at the Corporation where everyone ends up working. But I needed more than that. And this town wasn't going to give me that. So me and Peter filled his beat up car and took off. Ended up going east until we ran out of gas and made it work.” You laughed, remembering the car ride perfectly.

It had been a fun time, both you and him on the road, no destination in mind, just needing to get out of this paper town. Everyone had thought you both were joking about leaving. But as soon as you walked off the field with your diploma's you ran straight to his car and never looked back.

“And you never came back?” Sam asked.

“Not till the other night. And look what that did for me.” You sighed, wishing your drink had been filled. You could use a little more alcohol to feel at ease here. Could use just a little more to warm you up and make you the social being they all remembered. They might not have changed, but you sure did.

Sam was silent for a while, and when you looked over at him you realized he had been watching you the whole time.“And Peter?”

“Jail.” You said curtly. You stood, and made your way to the bar again making this drink slightly stronger. Sam had followed but he didn't ask any more questions, but you knew he wanted to. 'Jail' wasn't a good enough answer, it raised questions that any normal person would want answers to. But Sam wouldn't ask you anything, because he couldn't.

He too was keeping secrets, and while you knew this you hadn't wanted to really know what they were. Judging by the line of work the brothers did you weren't sure you wanted to know more about them. Even if you were feeling things for Sam that had been doormat since Peter.

Sam ran a hand through his hair. “Dinner's ready!” Stef yelled, motioning for everyone to come inside her home now. The table you had passed by earlier was done up now. A table cloth covered the hard wood, various knick-knacks were placed as table decorations, and even a few candles were lit.

Everyone circled around the table, marveling at the food laid out before them. Sam pulled out a chair for you to sit in, and took the one next to you. The room was filled with conversations, ones both you and Sam engaged in, and ones you didn't. Everyone passed around the plates of food, scooping heaping amounts on to their plates before continuing to pass it down the line.

Drinks we're poured, and before everyone knew it the food was almost all gone, and the moon was shinning down on the back yard with grace. Everyone leaned back in their seats, patting their full stomachs.

Everyone slowly started to quiet, and eventually people started leaving. Wine bottles were stacking up in the center of the table, and Sam and you were laughing at some silly joke he had recited. Stef and Josh were starting to tangle up their limbs as they let their faces grow closer.

Sam cleared his throat, “We should uh- get going.” He gestured with his head to Stef and Josh. And you nodded in agreement.

You both stood, going around to the nearest seats and picking up the dirty plates. Stef and Josh were kissing now, totally consumed with one another and not paying attention to the things surrounding them at all. Sam couldn't help but laugh silently to himself, shaking his head as he grew nearer to them and picked up more plates.

He joined you in the kitchen, “Should we clean these?” You asked, looking at the now full sink.

Sam reached around you from behind, holding you close. “I think we should go back to the hotel room.” Sam brushed away a few strands of your hair with his chin and planted soft kisses on your neck. “I think that sounds like more fun.”

You giggled as he talked against your skin. “That does sound like a good time.” You pressed yourself into him as he rocked you back and forth. “Should we say goodbye?”

“No, lets just go.” And go you went. The ride back to the motel room seemed to go by faster then when you drove there. Less turns, less nervousness. Sam pressed the button leading you to your floor in the elevator, and pressed you against the wall as soon as the doors shut. His lips consuming yours you could still taste the wine on them.

The elevator beeped, but Sam remained, uncaring if someone joined the both you or if this was your floor. No, Sam was too busy darting his tongue across your bottom lip. Your own wine induced head was telling you to stay as well, but you knew better, and public displays like this weren't you. “Sam,” You said, placing your hands on his chest. “Come on lets make it to the room.”

Sam agreed, wrapping his large hand around your wrist and practically pulling you down the hall. You were more than thankful that this was your floor as he shoved his hand into his back pocket and produced the small plastic card that served as your key.

He pulled you into the room, making quick work to shut the door conjoining your room to the boy's and flipping on the light. Sam's eyes seemed the be clouded as his large hands gripped your waist. He lifted you with ease, wrapping your legs around his waist. He carried you across the room, sitting down on the edge of the bed, holding you firmly to him.

His hands ran up your sides, skin on skin contact making your head go fuzzy. He was warm, so warm it felt like fire against you. He pushed your shirt above your head, throwing it down not bothering to care where it landed. He planted small kisses against the bare skin of your neck and chest. He left your bra on, thumb padding over the soft fabric.

You could feel him now, feel him as he pressed himself firmly between your legs. Sam's lips found yours, consuming you in a kiss that overwhelmed you completely. His roaming hands, his large dick pressing against you, his kissing, it was too much. You were complete putty in his hands now.

“Sam.” You moaned, pressing your chest against his. Your brain caught up with the actions now, and it was your turn to let your hands wander of his tightly muscled body. Snaking up under his shirt, feeling the hardness that was just Sam. You felt small now, your hands leaving tiny traces against him.

Sam pulled away long enough to pull his shirt off, returning his lips to your neck. Now he planted both kisses and small little nibbles. His fingers found the loops in your jeans and pulled on them. And in the flash of a second he was on top of you, body pressing you firmly into the mattress.

Sam made quick work of your jeans, leaving you laying under him in nothing more than your underwear. “You're so beautiful.” He growled, kissing your stomach gently. His arms trapped you in place, not that you wanted out of his cage.

Sam stood over you now, his long fingers finding his jean button and flicking it open. He was taking his time, eyes never leaving yours as he let his jeans fall to his ankles. Your eyes widened as you could now see the outline of... him through his briefs. A low chuckle left him. “Don't worry. You'll be more than ready to handle it.”

Sam dropped to his knee's his hands sliding their way up your legs. He stopped at your thighs, giving them a nice little squeeze before proceeding forward. He just grazed your sex, thumbs barely touching it as he moved forward to your hips and stomach. It made you needy, it made you raise your hips in want of more. It made you suck in your bottom lip to hide the moan that was threatening to leave you.

He placed a hand on your stomach, pressing it gently down until your hips were flush with the mattress under you again. “Someone is eager to get this started.” He said.

You opened your eyes, looking down at him between your legs. “I need it Sam.” Your voice was breathy and sexy, and you knew it by the sudden inhale that Sam did. “I need you Sam.” You said, attempting to raise your hips again. His hand on your stomach held you down though.

You were about to start begging, but Sam moved forward and kissed the inside of your thighs. He wrapped both arms under your thighs and onto your stomach, pulling you towards him till his mouth was pressed against your panties. He licked it once, moaning against you. “You're so wet.” And the vibrations of his voice were almost too much.

He hooked his fingers into your panties and pulled them down, fully exposing you to himself now. He examined you, pulling your bare lips apart and running his fingers all across your wet pussy. “Perfect.” He said more to himself than to you. “Fucking perfect.” He repeated.

He licked you finally, one long and slow lick along you, he circled your clit, sucking it up into his mouth where you could feel the brush of his teeth against you. You told yourself to remain calm, to not cum just yet, trying to ease your nerves back down.

You whimpered as he licked you again, this time his tongue thrusting into you. He moaned, sending another set of vibrations straight through you. You cried out, arching your back and lifting your hips.

Sam's free hand, the one not rubbing at your thighs found your face, cupping your mouth. “Gotta be quiet. Dean.” But his tongue had two different agendas. He found your clit again, sucking it up into his mouth and letting his tongue swirl around it while the hand on your thigh left. He forced one finger inside of you, and you both groaned at the tightness. He pumped his finger into you, slowly at first but quickly picking up speed.

He kept his hand on your mouth, stifling the noises leaving you the best he could. But he was louder than you, the noises he was making filled the room with sin and arousal. And this is what was your undoing.

You felt yourself unable to control it, your hands found Sam's hair and pushed him harder against you. He slipped in another finger curling them expertly to hit the sweet spot inside you, his tongue still working wonders on your clit. Your legs started to shake, started to squeeze Sam's head between them and eventually you came, hard.

He withdrew his fingers, replacing them with his tongue so he could lap up ever single drop of you. You sighed, twitching at your sudden release but ultimately melting into the bed as a tired mess. Sam removed his hand around your mouth and leaned back. You looked down at him, just in time to watch him slip his slicked up fingers into his mouth and savor the flavor that was you.

He smirked, his face glistening with the remains of you on him. “That was...” He started, but the words dropped as he had no idea how to finish his sentence. Nothing seemed to explain just how wonderful and perfect that was, you were. “You're to tight Y/N.” He said, rising to his knees again.

He slipped his finger in you again, and you whimpered at the touch. “How am I going to fit inside here?” He asked, slipping another finger inside of you. His eyes were focused on his fingers slipping in and out of you. The noises leaving your pussy, the stiffed moans leaving your mouth as you bit into your arm, it was too much for you. “I have been wanting this for so long now.”

“Sam please.” You begged.

“I don't want to hurt you.” He kissed your thigh, and slipped another finger inside of you. Three now, pumping into you.

“You wont, I just, I need you.” You begged again. Feeling helpless under him.

He stood, keeping his fingers inside of you. “Help me out of these.” He ordered, his voice deeper, husky and powerful. You obliged, sitting up quickly and pulling at his briefs with your tiny hands. He sprang free, bouncing in front of your face.

He stepped out of them, kicking them behind him and handing you the foil packet holding a condom. You wrapped a hand around him, sliding it down his length. He leaned his head back, and while he wasn't looking you licked at his head.

Sam grunted, his fingers left you quickly and he pushed you down onto the bed. He lifted your hips, pushing you further back onto the bed and climbing on top of you. With one hand he positioned himself at your hole. He teased your entrance with his tip. He ripped the condom from your hand, biting at the corner and pulling the rubber out.

Sam pushed himself into you slowly, filling and stretching you as he did. He groaned, burying his head into your neck, another inch down and he bit into your flesh. “Yes Sam, more!” You moaned.

Sam propped himself over you, looking into your eyes. He thrust forward more, still slowly taking his time to fill you. “All of you.” You gripped his waist and tried to push him into you. But he was stronger than you. “I need to feel you deep in me Sam.” You said, and Sam didn't care about anything else.

He trusted hard, bottoming out inside of you. It hurt, but as he slowly slid out and back in the pain was gone. You both moaned, Sam arching backwards as he slid in and out again. Sam knew what he was doing, he wasted no more time going easy on you. No, he pounded himself into you, the bed springs unable to keep up with his movements.

You chanted his name, voice rising in octaves as he helped you reach another climax. You clenched around him, and he growled, not stopping his movements, riding out your orgasm. His hand wrapped around your mouth again, keeping you from screaming. “Y/N, you can't wake Dean.” He whispered into your ear.

Sam felt you finish, felt you loosen around him as he thrust faster. He pulled out of you, flipping so you now straddled on top of him. It took you a second to get your baring straight, but you knew instantly what to do.

You pumped his dick in your hand a few times as you hovered over it. You teased your entrance with his dickhead, slipping it back and forth against your wetness. “Y/N!” He growled, hand gripping your hips and shoving you down on him.

He helped you at first, hands on your hips as you bounced on him. But when he learned you didn't need his help his hands reached for your breasts, cupping the bouncing things in his hand. He pinched at your nipple. And you threw your head back.

“Just like that.” Sam breathed. “You're going to make me cum Y/N.” You continued, “Fuck. Y/N. Yes. Just like that.” His words quickly became groans, and his thumb found your clit, rubbing small circles to help you reach your own climax as you felt him swell inside you. “Y/N I'm- I'm.”

But you didn't stop. You felt him twitch inside you, as load after load left him. You still bounced on his length, watching his stomach twitch as he continued to shoot his load inside you. You helped him with your clit, bringing yourself to your own orgasm around him. You squeezed around him again, this time really feeling his cock twitch inside you.

“Jesus.” You sucked in lungfuls of air as you came, hands clawing at his chest.

Sam sat up, holding you close to him. “I know.” he breathed against your chest. You stay like this for a moment, both holding each other and returning to a normal breathing speed.

Eventually you moved, pulling Sam out of you and watching his semi hard cock fall limply against his thigh. Your legs were like jelly, almost making you fall. Sam caught you, holding you up. You laughed, “Its been... a long time.” You said, falling into the bed next to Sam.

You heard him pull the condom off, standing up and throwing it into the waste basket near the bathroom. He climbed back in bed with you, wrapping his arm around you. And this was how you fell asleep, Sam's naked body next to you. The scent of your sex lingering in the air. And not a care in the world.

 


	9. Chapter 9

You woke up only to find the bed empty. The blankets pulled around you and covering your basically naked body.  You sighed, but quickly made your way out of the bed and towards your bathroom. You took a long shower, letting the cold water wash over you. You leaned against the tiles, letting the water cascade down you, washing away last nights sweat and various other things that might still be lingering on you.

Thoughts of last night made you excited again, feeling a new wetness pool between your legs. You shook those thoughts away, trying to not linger on the thought of Sam's muscles, or how big he was. How much he would fill you up.

A knock on the door brought you back to the real world, and forced you to quickly cover your body with your hands. “Y-yes?” You asked.

“Hey, Y/N I know you're in the shower but I need to talk to you about something.” Dean said behind the door. You quickly turned the water off, searching frantically for a towel and wrapping it around you.

You opened the door, standing in just your towel and dripping wet hair. “Yeah?”

“I-uh I can wait.” Dean seemed nervous as he stood before you. Eyes flicking on and off your wet body. He tried hard to look away, but for some reason he kept getting drawn to you.

“No its okay.” You said, pushing past him and into the room. You walked to your suitcase, searching for what you were going to wear tonight. Your clothes were still in a mess around the floor of the room. And you hoped that Dean didn't know what had happened here last night. “What did you wanna say?”

“I- I was hoping that we could talk today.”  Dean turned his back to you.

You laughed, “Isn't that what we're doing?”

“No, I mean not here.” Dean gestured to the other room where you could hear Sam shuffling around. You nodded in response, “Yeah. So I'll let you get ready.” And he left. Shutting the door behind him.

* * *

 

You weren't sure what lie Dean had told Sam to get out of the hotel alone with you, but it worked. Because here you sat in the front seat of the quiet Impala growing nervous. Dean hadn't said anything the past few minutes as you sat there, no music, no nothing.

“Dean? As much as I enjoy driving around, what did you want to talk to me about?” You pat your hands on your thighs.

“Right.” Dean nodded. “So I couldn't help but notice how late you guys came home yesterday. And even though Sam was trying to keep you quiet he failed miserably.” Dean chuckled, “I'm not going to lecture you, that boy needed what you gave him. But I want you to know what your signing up for.”

You thought about that, “Signing up for?”

“Look, this is me and Sam's life. This car right here takes us everywhere we need to go,” He pat his hand on the dashboard. “And every few days that's somewhere new. This is our home.”

“Okay?” You weren't sure where this was going. You had an idea, something about the older brother I'll kick your ass if you hurt him speech.

“You know your family, witches, all of this we're doing? Its our job. We hunt everything that goes bump in the night.” Dean looked over at you as he talked, but kept his main focus on the road.

“Again okay?”

“No reaction?” Dean pulled the car over, killing the engine on the side of the road. He faced you, arm over the back of the seat as he did. “We told you there were witches and you didn't talk for an hour. Hell, you ran away because you didn't believe. Now I tell you vampires, ghosts, werewolves are all real and nothing?”

“I guess its just easier to wrap my head around now.” You said, and it wasn't a lie. Something about everything now just seemed, not so scary, not so threatening. Like 'duh!'

“Of course it is.” He drug his hand down has face, as if he was annoyed you didn't react more. He sat forward again, both hands on the wheel as if he was driving, only he wasn't.

“Why are you telling me all this now though?” You asked.

“Because I don't want to see Sam get hurt, and I really don't want to see you get hurt.” He turned to you again, his hands in his lap.

You were taken back by this. Shocked that Dean wasn't yelling at you to not hurt his brother but instead saying that he was worried about you. “And you think I would?”

“I think you don't know how to handle yourself against anything and that makes you a major risk factor in this little hunt. And if you tag along for the next one.” Dean sighed, his words were harsher than he had wanted, but he didn't know any other way to tell you this. “Sam's lost a lot, and most of it is because of this job. Now I know he can pick himself off and brush off the pieces, but something about you makes me think he wont bounce back so quick.”

You both sat in silence for a moment. You replaying his words in your head. Dean tapped his fingers against his jeans and you looked out the window at the few passing cars. “I am not trying to scare you Y/N, I just want you to really think about this.”

You nodded, knowing Dean was just playing his part. You had been so wrapped up in everything you hadn't allowed yourself to step back and think of everything happening around you.

“Sam already cares so much about you, and obviously you care about him. I just want you both to think about where this is going to lead. Its not going to be a normal relationship. He's not going to take you out on dates, or sip wine with you after a hard day back at the office. He's going to come home bruised and with broken bones, covered in blood. And if you join the team so are you. Every day we put our lives on the line to protect other people, Sam is willing to go even beyond that. And we need to sometimes, without a second thought. Are you going to be okay with him putting it all on his shoulders?”

“Are you?” You asked, seeing the hurt in Dean's eye as he said his little speech.

“No, but this isn't about me. Sam and me know the game, you don't. We've both already had our fare share of deaths, how are you going to cope with his loss a month, a year, down the road?” Dean's voice was no longer soft, no longer playing nice with you. No his words hurt, biting into you with his stern voice.

“Terribly. I would if he died tomorrow too.” You could feel the tears threatening your eyes and choked them down. Dean was right, Sam and you couldn't possibly work out. The closest you had come to any sort of violence was killing a bug in your apartment. You yourself were soft, and would rather talk things out than kill or hurt anyone. But Dean was showing you the light, that him and Sam were violent strong creatures.

Your mind went right back to Peter. Peter who was rotting in jail right now for an act of violence, an act committed with his hands none the less. That night was terrible, and you remembered how you had reacted as people tried to pull Peter off the man under him and failed. You remembered seeing the blood on his hands and growing even more scared. You remember seeing the fire in his eyes as he turned back to you and started walking towards you.

The fear inside of you making your heart race. You tried to scream but nothing but air came out. And then it didn't. Peter's hand was wrapped around your throat as he tried to pull you to your feet. You kicked and tried to punch him, but as the air left your lungs and didn't come back, neither did your strength.

Again hands were trying to pry him off of you, but they all failed miserably. He pulled your fuzzy head close to his, whispering threats into your ears. “I'm going to fucking kill you Y/N. Slowly. You think this hurts. Just wait until we're alone.” The sounds of sirens closing in only made the threats worse, but at this point your head felt like it was going to explode and the last thing you could focus on was his voice.

He dropped you, complying with the officers of the law as they slapped cuffs around his wrists. But that didn't stop him from yelling out his threats, continuing until they shoved him into the back of the squad car and shut the door so you couldn't hear him anymore.

You had waited just long enough for the bruises to leave your neck before returning home to your parents house. Leaving everything behind in the process. You didn't care. Everything in that place had Peter's threats soaked into it. “You were nothing, I made you.” “If it wasn't for me, you'd be whoring yourself on the streets. And both know you'd be good at it.”

Your hands wrapped around your throat now, Dean still sitting on the side of you as you did. “Y/N?” He asked, worry in his voice. He reached out for you, his hand barely touching your shoulder before you smacked his touch away. You turned to him, tears streaming down your face as you did.

“I'd like to go back to the hotel room now.” You said, holding your sobs back as long as you could.

Dean nodded, “Of course.” He roared the car to life and you curled up into your seat. “Y/N, I didn't...”

“Trust me, this isn't your fault.” You said, your voice small.

Dean didn't accept this though. “You can tell me.”

“Even if I did there's nothing you can do about it.” You sighed, wiping away and the tears and hoping that by the time you returned the red would be faded from your eyes. “And don't worry. I wont tell Sam about our little chat.”

“Y/N.” Dean started

“Its okay. Its your job as sibling, and older sibling. I wont say a thing. I just want to go back to the hotel.”

* * *

 

Dean took you back to the hotel in silence. He hated himself for this. This wasn't how it was supposed to go down. Yes he had intended to scare you, but the truth of their lives was scary business. It wasn't something to just gloss over. Dean and Sam were hunters. And that involved a lot of blood, guts, and death along with it. And Dean knew Sam, and knew that Sam wasn't going to sit you down and logically plan this out. Sam was clouded by the hormones flooding through him right now. It had been years since Sam had let himself go, let himself get attached to anyone the way he was with Y/N.

But Dean hadn't meant to bring you to tears, hadn't meant to sneak you into your room with your eyes still red and puffy. He hadn't meant to walk away feeling like crap for hurting you. His intentions were to show you that he was rooting for you two. He liked the idea of Sammy settling down. He still wanted Sam to get out of the job, but he'd never say that again. And Sam had made it more than clear over the years that he wasn't going to leave it. But that he did still want love, and a relationship. And who was Dean to deny that for him. The kid deserved it.

But as Dean watched you wordlessly make your way to your room, shut any and all doors leading to it, and even for extra measure lock the doors, he knew he'd fucked up. Sam looked back and forth between the closed door and his brother, and anger bubbled inside of him.

Dean raised his hands in defense. “I didn't do it.”

“Bullshit. When you guys left, she was fine. What did you do.” Sam was yelling. His chest puffed out as he neared his brother.

“I told her the truth dammit.” Dean pushed past his brother, ignoring the testosterone Sam was trying to show off. “About this life, about this job. She needed to hear it.” He sat down on his bed. “But that's not why she's like that. She's not telling us something. Or she's finally letting it soak in that her parents are dead. Have you forgotten that? That she's lost everything? It was only a few years ago when we lost Dad, and we were messed up. She's normal, she can't just bury that shit in hunting like we do.”

Sam didn't say anything more. He sat on his bed, leaning his head in his hands, elbows on his knees. Dean relaxed, though he still felt terrible for bringing you back like that.


	10. Chapter 10

Sam and Dean had left you alone for a few hours before Sam came knocking on the door. He jiggled the handle, but you had locked it keeping him from entering. “Y/N.” he spoke through the door, but you oignored him. “Come on, let me in.” He cooed.

You rolled your eyes. It was sweet of him really. You could hear someone, you hoped it was him, jiggle the handle every so often, hoping that they could gain access to the room and talk to you. But you ignored them. Needing this time to be alone.

You had so much to think about, so much going on in your life right now, and yet nothing. You had nothing, but two killer brothers taking care of you. “Y/N, at least let me know you're alive in there. Make a noise or something.” He said, and you knew you had to do so. He'd already tested his strength on a few doors, you didn't need him breaking this one.

You threw your shoe at the door, resulting in a loud bang that echoed through the room. “Okay. Well Dean left to go get food, he should be back in 15 minutes. I'll come back then.”

And again everything went silent. You had tried to sleep, but every time you did you saw blood. Blood on Peter, Blood on your mom, Blood on your father, and now? Blood on Sam and Dean. Was this what your life was becoming? A blood fest?

You hugged a pillow to your chest and kept your eyes glued on the window. At this height jumping from it wouldn't do much but break a few bones, and the last thing you needed was to end up back in the hospital.

Time ticked on slowly, but you eventually heard Dean enter the other room, could hear the muffled conversation between the brothers, and the eventual jiggle of your door handle. No words were spoke this time, and you were thankful.

“Hey Y/N. Open up.” Dean said this time, no knocking as a preamble. “I got food, and booze. Just let me drop it off and then I'll get out of there.”

You grunted, slowly peeling yourself off the bed. You never lifted your feet, sliding them across the carpet. You unlocked the door, but didn't open it, making your way back to the bed. Dean opened the door and quickly shut it behind himself.

“You alright Y/N?” He asked, setting the bag of food down on the nightstand closest to you. You didn't answer, instead you turned your back to him. “Here, this'll help.”

You felt the glass against your back, slowly turning back to him. He held a small tumbler between two fingers. You took it, propping yourself up till you were sitting with your back against the headboard. You downed it, shooting the hot liquid back quickly. You held out the glass, watching as Dean refilled it.

“Thought so. Mind if I join you.” He set out another tumbler, filling it with just as much as he filled yours. He downed his own drink just as quickly as you had, and hissed as it shot down his throat.

You shot your drink back, “I'd prefer if you didn't.” But you still held your glass for him to fill.

“Ah she does talk.” Dean chuckled, sitting on the edge of your bed and filling both glasses up before handing you yours. “Good. I'm going to join you anyway.”

You scoffed, “Of course you are. Whatever, just keep the drinks coming.” This time it was Dean who scoffed, but you ignored it. “What's Sam doing?”

“He went for a run. Crazy kid.” Dean shook his head. “Y/N are you going to be alright?”

“Eventually. Lets just say its been a terrible month.” You pinched the bridge of your nose. “A long and terrible month.”

Dean shrugged his shoulders, knowing the full weight of having a terrible month. “Thank god for whiskey.” He said, raising his glass to clink with yours. He shook his head.

The day progressed, and you and Dean had effectively drank most the bottle. You were feeling it, the fuzzy feeling of the alcohol kicking in. Dean on the other hand was acting perfectly normal. Dean had loosened you up enough to get you to laugh, telling jokes and stories of hunts gone wrong. So when Sam finally returned the first image he got was of Dean sitting on your bed with you and you both laughing.

He slipped out of his shirt, throwing it against the corner of his room. He could hear the loud 'Shush' coming from Dean proceeded by the sound of Dean's boots as he walked back into the boys room. “How was your run? Feel nice and good in the thighs?” Dean bent at the knee's dragging his hands on his thighs.

You couldn't help but laugh from the other room, trying hard to stifle the sounds behind your hands. Sam rolled his eyes and made his way to the bathroom. Dean turned to you, bursting out in laughter. “I guess it wasn't a good run.”

Sam came back out of the bathroom, steam pouring out of the small room from the shower. “By the way. I found where Claire went. And a few others were there, probably the whole coven. So when I get out of the shower why don't you two join me in taking them down?”

Sam didn't give you and Dean a choice. He turned his back to Dean and went back into the shower. Dean scoffed, turning back towards you. “Ready to go on your very first hunt?”

You didn't say anything. Your buzzed mind said yes, you were actually a little excited about getting to go and hunt something down. Violence didn't tend to be your go to, but with your shitty feelings lately it seemed like a nice way to blow off steam. And yet, the sweet innocent flower inside of you was scared out of its mind to be in harms way like that again.

Actively seeking out danger? No thank you. Dean ignored your silence and went back into his room, pulling a large bag out from under his bed. He threw it onto his bed, and the clanks sent a wave of nervousness down your spine.

“What's all that?” You asked, peaking around the corner into their room.

“Weapons. Got to load them up if we're going to go hunt. Do you- do you want to help?” Dean waved around the gun like it was nothing. You swallowed the limp in your throat. “You've never been around a gun have you?”

“I tend to stay away from violence.” You admitted. “I'm more, 'hey guys, lets just forget about it!' And ya know, wake up the next morning forgetting everything.”

“Can't just shrug off witches.” Dean cocked the gun, “Hand those to me?” He pointed to the bullets you had made earlier. You did as you were told, grabbing a handful of the bullets and giving them to Dean.

The shower turned off, and Sam came out in nothing but a towel. He smiled at you as he entered, his hair dripping wet. You didn't mean to, but even you knew you looked like you jumped out of a cartoon and should have had drool spilling from your mouth.

Sam was hot, and if you ever forgot about that, you were reminded now. Water dripped down his chest, his hand tightly clinging to the towel as if he feared it dropping. He kept looking over at you, giving you a suggestive wink before slipping back into the bathroom to get dressed.

Dean coughed, bringing your attention back to the real world. What you had missed was the smile he had, because by the time you returned your attention to him he had his stone face back, and he was asking for more bullets.

* * *

 

“Okay Y/N I'm giving you one of these, but I really hope it doesn't come down to you using it.” Sam offered you a gun, small and black, but large in your hands. “Its loaded, and to shoot you point, and press the trigger.”

“Aim for the hearts!” Dean yelled from the other side of the Impala. He packed his gun into the back of his jeans, laying his jacket over it to hide it.

“Yeah.” Sam chuckled, “Hearts will kill them faster. But just... just hit them. And not us. Okay?” You could see the skeptic look Sam gave you as he passed the gun to you. You kept it pointed at the ground. It was heavier than you had thought, cold and the metal sent shivers down your spine.

“We should have given her a little crash course on shooting.” Dean said rounding the corner and handing Sam his gun. You noticed the difference in his than yours, while yours was solid black, his was shiny and silver.

“Yeah.” Sam agreed shoving his gun in the same spot at Dean. You awkwardly held yours, making sure that you kept your finger off the trigger making sure that you didn't accidentally shoot it off.

“Guys, I'm not an idiot. I can point and shoot.” But even they knew that was a lie. You still held the thing awkwardly. You looked up at them, and they both just laughed.

“Says the girl who doesn't like violence.” Dean shook his head.

You mimicked him as he walked away, and Sam laughed. He helped you lock the gun and put it in safe place, your boot. “So uh, yeah. I don't know whats going to happen in there. But from what I saw there's about 4 of them. Of course, mostly female.”

“Its always girls. Such a shame.” Dean shook his head and slammed the trunk of the Impala shut. “And the animals. Witches suck.”


	11. Chapter 11

Dean and Sam had made their way in front of you, large bodies blocking you from any harm that could come from the front. They were like an intimating wall, scary, tall, and solid. You felt safe as they walked up to the door, knocked on it, and waited. You weren't visible to the woman who answered, or if you were all they could possibly see were your small legs from behind them.

“Can I help you?” She asked, her voice clinging on to a southern accent.

“Yes. Hi. This is my partner Agent Hamill, I'm Agent Ford.” Both brothers fished out badges and flashed them for the woman to see. “We don't mean to alarm you. But recently there has been a string of robberies on your block. Do you mind if we come in and make sure your house is safe?” Dean lied expertly.

It almost made you a little nervous to talk to him. The words left him so smoothly, so perfectly that you were starting to wonder what else he lied about.

“I uh- sure.” She was nervous and you could tell. She led the boys into her home, you still trailing close behind. “Our system is right here, and its usually always on.”

“Thank you ma'am” Sam said, giving her a curt nod. You hugged the wall, walking down a hallway in search of the other members of the house quietly. You made quick work of the area you could, the bottom floor seemed to be clear, you couldn't find any traces of any large groups of people.

You sighed, making your way back to the boys. You turned, keeping your steps light on the ground so you couldn't be heard. You could hear Sam and Dean politely talking to the woman about her system, asking her questions as if they knew what they were talking about. You had a lot to learn, and your first step was going to be to lie as easily as Dean had.

A hand covered your mouth, pulling you to a chest. You attempted to scream, only to be met with another hand wrapping around your waist and pulling you in close to the man behind you. You couldn't see who, but it was apparent it was a man by the rather large build he had.

“Do you mind if I use your restroom?” You heard Sam ask, and grew ever more thankful that he was coming to find you.

“Yeah, first door on the right.” The woman said, staying close to Dean.

You were being pulled up the stairs, feet kicking under you until another set of hands gripped your ankles tightly. You looked, eyes wide as you realized Stef was the one helping your unknown man hide you up stairs. You grew sad, no longer flailing about as they led you into a room.

The man never let go of you, but now that they weren't transporting you Stef let your feet fall to the ground. She never acknowledged you, never said anything, or even bothered to look you in the eyes. “Stef?” You tried to say, but your voice was muffled by the hand still wrapped around it.

“I know. You're shocked to see me. But I know you know what I am. You wouldn't be snooping around if you didn't.” She laughed, “I can't believe you brought a hunter into my home!” She was pacing now, anger seeping out of her and thickening the room. “After all these years and I have to pretend nice with the two of you. I mean it was hard enough to get you to come. But then you practically parade around that you found hunters. And of course not just any hunters. The fucking Winchesters!”

“Babe calm down. We got her.” Josh's voice vibrated through his chest as he spoke. You could feel it shake against your head. Tears were threatening to fall, but you kept them down. Your childhood best friend and her boyfriend were witches? Witches that wanted you dead?

“Yeah, but the fucking Winchesters are still downstairs blabbing on about shit to Coral.” Stef chewed at her fingers nervously. She continued to pace in the small empty room, only able to take a few steps before she had to flip around and start over.

“I know. But we got her. So lets get it started.” Josh's voice was calm and collected. He knew what he had to do, and apparently even Sam and Dean weren't going to stop him from doing it. It was Stef who was the nervous wreck. But she nodded at his words.

“You know, if you would have just died that night, in your parents bed room like you were supposed to. None of this would be happening. You'd be dead and the world would be right.” She pointed a stern finger in your face, hovering just a few inches from you. Her voice was like cold acid lacing its way down your throat. The utter hatred in her eyes hurt, hurt more than any of the other attacks you had suffered recently.

“Stef go. I'll keep her quiet.” Josh said, his voice slightly more firm this time. Stef spit in your face before leaving the room. “Its nothing personal really. Mainly business.”

You felt numb and weak. You hadn't expected this curve-ball of events happening. Stef wasn't supposed to be the bad guy. The person you were supposed to put a bullet into.

A light bulb clicked above your head. You were armed, and no one seemed to notice. You could feel the no longer cold gun against your calf and knew it was still there, all you needed to do was get it. You let your hands rest at your sides. No longer were your fingers trying to pull at Josh's. Your mind raced at the things you could do to break free. You only had a few more moments before Stef was bound to return to the room, and who know what she would return with, or who.

You kicked, swiftly your foot hitting the front of Josh's shin. He grunted, but his grip on you only tightened. You kicked again, trying to aim higher, You forced your hand into a fist and elbowed him in the stomach. Again he grunted, but again he didn't lose his grip on you. You elbowed him again, and again, and again until he threw you on the floor and held your wrists with one of his hands. His knee pressing firmly into you back.

“Fucking bitch.” He muttered. “This could have been so easy. So simple. Not anymore.” He dug his knee into you until you whimpered under him.

But the loud thud of you being thrown onto the floor couldn't have gone unnoticed. It was just a matter of time before you would hear Sam running to your aid, hear them both firing off shots. But you didn't. Josh pressed your face harder into the carpet until the door opened and Stef entered the room again.

“Damnit Josh, could you be any louder?” Stef asked. You couldn't see, but you could hear her setting a few things on the floor to your left.

“The bitch started hitting me.” Josh announced, and you once again started to try and break free. But He was stronger than you, much stronger. And it only hurt more every time you moved. You screamed now that he wasn't covering your mouth. A loud shriek that filled the room. Josh flipped you over, straddling you and pinning your arms above your head. He covered your mouth again, a fire in his eyes.

“If I could, I'd snap your neck right now.” He added, pressing his hand harder against your mouth. He was covering your nose now, making it harder to breathe.

The door was kicked open, Sam had his gun pointed high until he saw that everyone was on the floor. “Let her go.” His voice was deep, something you hadn't heard before, something that made you scared. His eyes were dark, you could see that from here. His jaw was tight, clenching in anger as he saw Josh on top of you.

You could hear the pop of Dean's gun from far away, Sam apparently was the signal to get things started. Stef jumped up, punching Sam in the jaw. She had caught him by surprise, he hadn't seen her behind him because she was sitting on the floor.

Josh laughed as Sam stumbled, holding his newly hurting face. She latched onto him, legs wrapped around his waist as she wailed more hits to his face. Sam dropped his gun, and Josh made sure to kick it to the other side of the room.

You could hear more fighting happening in the hall, could hear the grunts of Dean as he made contact with whoever was out there. You felt helpless. Laying on the floor with Josh on top of you. You tried to kick him, tried to raise your knee to the sweet spot between his legs, but you couldn't. You couldn't move. Every limb in your body felt like it was being weighed down with cement.

Sam was no longer fighting with Stef, his body pressed flatly to the wall. He struggled to break free, but like you he was stuck. His eyes met with yours, brief and full of want to help you. But both of you had your attention brought to the door.

Josh jumped off of you, standing a few feet away and slightly bowing. Dean was thrown into the room, only to be flung against his own wall. Blood was dripping from various cuts on his face, his knuckles bloodied.

“Finally. All mine again.” A voice sounded from the door way, and suddenly you were swimming in a tub of ice as you heard the voice. If you weren't already immobilized, this would have done the trick. Your chest tightened, and everything seemed to go fuzzy around you as you held your breath.

Sam and Dean didn't know, they couldn't have. Other than his name they knew nothing about the man who entered the room now. He was tall, good looking, and wore a smirk that even Dean had used a few times. He looked perfect, just how you had remembered him before his violent outbursts.

“Peter?” You asked, craning your neck to try and see him better. You missed the angry look in both Sam and Dean's eyes, you missed the anger flaring up inside them as you spoke his name. You were too busy marveling at the man who hovered above you now. “But I-”

“Left me to rot in a jail cell. Yes, you did. But I couldn't stay in that god awful place. And I couldn't wait to see you again.” He trailed a finger across your cheek. “I see you made some new friends though.”

“No Peter, don't.” You pleaded, watching as he turned to both Sam and Dean. “You want me take me. Leave them out of this.” You tried to break free of your invisible force, unable to understand just what was holding you down. But nothing worked. No amount of straining your arms or kicking helped.

“Oh but what fun is that?” His eyes were on you again, shooting daggers through you. “Stef, is everything prepared?”

“What you going to preform one of your sick rituals on us. We'll pass.” Dean spoke up finally, as if he had lost his voice until now.

“Not on you two. I have other plans for you.” Peter bent down, again his hand reached out and touched your cheek gently. “But her? She deserves this.”

“Peter please.” You begged, whispering only to him.

“Ah, the last words you said to me.” He closed his eyes as if remembering the time. A smile on his lips. “Y/N do you remember why you said those words to me?”

You gulped, of course you did. How could you forget. It was only a little while ago, only a few weeks into the past that it happened. And it still seemed as if it happened yesterday. You didn't answer though. You bit back the bile rising in you mouth as he trailed his hands down your arms.

“Well the good news is this time you wont interrupt me. I'll finally get to finish the spell.” He licked his lips, ready to proceed. Stef cleared her throat and brought Peters attention back to the spell. He stepped over you, large boot hitting just next to your arm.

That's when the chanting begun. You didn't feel any different, just nervous as they grew louder. Dean and Sam both tried frantically to get free but you didn't, you just lay there breathing deep shallow breaths. “Y/N!” Sam yelled, he motioned to your leg, knowing you were still the only armed person in here. No one paid much mind to his yells, continuing on with their little ritual.

Dean saw Sam's gun at his feet and tried to kick it to himself. You struggled, and eventually felt the weights holding you down lifting. You moved so quickly your head went fuzzy. You raised the gun and pointed it to Peter's back, and didn't hesitate to pull the trigger. You dropped the gun afterwards, the vibrations shooting through your fingers seemed like too much. The sound was piercing and your heart was racing.

Peter screamed out in pain, but he had broken the bonds holding the boys and Dean quickly picked up Sam's gun and fired a few shots, effectively killing Stef and Josh. You crawled to the corner, pressing your back against the wall behind you.

Peter lunged for you, clearing the gap in a few steps. He fell to his knees, hovering just above you. You watched as he dug two fingers into the bullet wound you had created. He raised his bloodied fingers to your temple and drew on your face. Blood dripped its way down your face as he uttered a few words, words you didn't understand. And then he laughed, evil, low, and his eyes never left yours.

_**Bang** _

You watched as Peter took his last breath. Watched as blood rose in his mouth and fell around his lips. He dropped in a heap between your legs, blood pooling around him. Sam stood, the gun still pointed directly at you.

You breathed in deep, feeling relieved at what had just happened before you. You blinked, and everything seemed to be slowing. Claire entered the room now, but you didn't have enough time to scream to warn Sam. Dean fell to his knees in front of you, cupping your face in his hands. He ignored his brother completely for a moment, but you couldn't hear the words leaving his moving mouth.

You tried to raise your hand, to show Dean where his attention was needed but he kept yelling at you. Nothing. Sam fell to the floor, Claire no longer being the only one fighting him. Dean jumped to his feet and helped Sam, but Sam wasn't even fighting. He lay on the ground, eyes fixed on you as Claire repeatedly punched him.

He was yelling now, but like Dean you couldn't hear what he was saying. Sam pushed Claire off of himself and crawled to you. His hands pressed against your stomach and you felt shooting white hot pain rise inside you. And like he had pushed the fast forward button things sped up.

Suddenly you were filled with sounds, Dean yelling at Sam to help, Sam yelling your name over and over again. The sounds of the women fighting Dean chanting. Dean shooting them. It all was too much. You brought your own hands to your stomach and saw the blood staining your fingers. “Wha-?”

“Sam I need your help here!” Dean yelled, but again Sam ignored him.

Sam was crying, “I'm so sorry Y/N, I'm so sorry.”

“Sammy!” Dean yelled, fighting off a man this time. “Damnit get to you fucking feet and help me!” But he didn't Sam stayed at your side, repeating how sorry he was for shooting you.

“Son of a bitch.” Dean said, running towards you. “Pick her up. There is too many.” Sam did as he was told, carrying you in his arms and out the door as Dean fired round after round until he had to switch guns.

You were outside of the house, Sam running to the car with Dean following behind. Sam joined you in the back seat, applying pressure to your wound as Dean drove away quickly. “Really Sam? I had a coven of witches attacking me and nothing?”

“I shot her.” Sam's words were quiet, laced with self hatred and sadness. He still held you tightly, blood coating his sleeves.

“I KNOW!” Dean slammed a hand against the steering wheel. “But you help your brother kill them all before we all get killed.” Dean's voice was loud, you could feel it shaking you to your core.

“Dean, I shot her.” Sam was crying again, tears streaming down his face and on to you.

“Sam. Relax. We're going to get her help.” Dean's voice was softer now, he looked around, drinking in you and the blood pouring from you.

 


	12. Chapter 12

It happened in a few random blurs. You were in the back seat of the Impala, Sam’s large legs wrapped around you as he pressed harder into your wound. Pain shooting through you at every bump and dip you went through. Things were getting fuzzy, but both boys were repeating over and over again that you needed to stay awake. And you tried so hard to listen to them.

Sam was asking you questions, trying to get you to talk so you would stay awake. “Y/N, come on. You have to stay awake.” Sam had tears streaming down his face but you couldn’t tell. Everything was white, white and numb. You eyes were heavy, breathing shallow. Eventually the pain faded into nothing, as if you hadn’t just been shot.

Everything seemed like a dream. Like it wasn’t happening to you really. Sam and Dean’s voiced began to muffle, and your vision went from white to black.

* * *

Next you were being helped out of the car, Sam pushing you into Dean’s arms. Dean carried you, a new warmth coming from his chest as he ran up the stairs with you. Sam wasn’t far behind, but you couldn’t hear his steps like before.

“Its going to be okay Y/N. We got you.” Dean repeated over and over for you. “You have to stay awake. Can’t have you passin’ out on me.” He tried to smile, tried to reassure you things were okay. But it only made things worse. Because you could see the twinge of doubt in Dean’s face. Could see the worry he was trying to hide that you weren’t going to make it.

* * *

The bed gave way as Dean lay you down. You saw Sam pacing in the background, hands running through his hair.”Sam get over here and help me.” Dean ordered. His fatherly voice on. You wanted to laugh, but every movement seemed like you were trying to lift pounds of bricks.

“I did this Dean. I shot her.” Sam yelled from behind Dean. “I did this. I did this.” He continued to pace, continued to repeat the words over and over again.

Dean sighed, his hands covered in your blood kept him from touching his face. “Sam,  you did not shoot her. Now get your ass over here and help me.”

Sam didn’t though, you heard the slam of a door and Dean sigh again. He collected himself and turned back to you. He hovered over your face, “Okay Y/N this is going to hurt a lot. But I have to do it.” He waited for you to nod, waited to know you understood what he was about to do. And even though you didn’t, you still nodded.

Searing pain shot through you. Dean was fishing the bullet out of your wound. “I know Y/N but you have to be quiet. Here bite down on this.” Dean undid his belt in a single swoop and gently put it between your teeth.

You bit down on it, nodding knowing that you couldn’t draw any more attention to this room. Sam had already done that with his yelling and slamming the door. Hearing you scream would only raise more flags for people to question and eventually help would come knocking on the door.

“Okay here we go again.” Dean warned. And again pain shot through you. You bit down on the belt, but it didn’t really help stifle your screams, all it did was keep you from grinding your teeth together. “Almost got it…. Got it!” Dean smiled. He threw the bullet onto the table. “Okay the hard parts over Y/N, stay awake with me.”

You tried, but your eyes grew heavy and you were out again.

* * *

Your throat felt like sandpaper, your tongue scraping against your dry lips. You groaned and tried to sit up. “Hey hey hey, why don’t we just relax? Take it easy?” Dean’s large hands pushed you back down gently.

You opened your eyes, blinking slow. “What happened?” Dean stood above you, his own cuts not seen too yet were clotted shut. The few places it had dripped down were caked dry, meaning you had been here longer than you thought. Dean sitting by your side to make sure you were alive.

“You were shot.” His voice was thick, his words hanging in the air. “But you’re okay. I got the bullet out and you lost a lot of blood, but you’ll live.” His hand covered yours, dry and scratchy against your soft one. He smiled, because he knew you were going to make it now. And you could tell it was a real smile, not like the one from before that was hiding secrets.

You propped yourself up slightly, looking around the room. “Where’s Sam?”

“I uh-. He left to get some more supplies.” Dean said, sitting down in the chair he had moved to be closer to you. For the first time since you woke up he didn’t look at you, looking at his blood covered boots instead.

“You know usually you’re such a good liar.” You laid yourself back down, hissing at the pain as you moved. Your hand went to your side, pressing the bandage harder against you, easing the pain momentarily.

“Yeah well.” Dean shrugged

You both sat in silence for a moment. Your eyes growing heavy again. Dean sighed, kicking his foot up against the side of your bed. You didn’t open your eyes, letting the weight of them win.“Are you okay?” You asked.

“Compared to you, I’m perfect. Just a few bruises and cuts. But how are you feelin’?” Dean leaned forward, his boot scraping against the carpet so he could rest his elbows on his thighs.

“Lots of pain.” You said, looking over at him with half open eyes.

“Oh yeah here.” Dean jumped up, making his way to the other side of your bed. “You still have some of the pills from when you went to the hospital.”

Dean helped you to a sitting position, hands pushing you against the headrest gently. It seemed like it took forever, but Dean was kind and patient with you. Every time you hissed in pain he would stop, wait a moment and continue. He handed you a pill and a cup of water, water you drank down happily and quickly. “Is it bad looking? The bullet wound?”

“Nah, pretty clean. But you’re going to have a pretty nasty scar.” Dean faked a smile at you, you could tell he wasn’t lying, but you could also tell he wasn’t happy about it either.

“Awesome.” You said, leaning your head back against the headboard.

* * *

“What the hell man! You just take off in a time like this?!” Dean yelled, and by the time you pried your eyes open you watched Dean push his little brother hard. Two hands against the larger mans chest. Sam didn’t move though, his feet were firmly pressed into the ground. He let his brother push him though, not bothering to care about what Dean could possibly do to him.

“I had to get out.” Sam’s voice sounded almost as if a part of him had died. The words were slow and lacked any and all emotion. “I needed to clear my head.”

“Well I hope it worked, because news flash! She’s still hurting! You can’t run away from this one Sam.” Dean tried to whisper, you could tell he was straining himself to be quiet so he didn’t wake you. He didn’t know you were already laying their awake, listening to them with your eyes closed.

“I know.” Again his voice seemed dead inside. He spoke through clenched teeth, his arms loosely hanging at his side. He seemed defeated, hanging his head low.

Dean moved, and for a moment everything was silent. You thought about opening your eyes, letting them both know you were awake now. Maybe Sam seeing you awake would cheer him up enough to not sound so upset.

“She asked for you when she woke up.” He was quiet now, you almost didn’t catch him talking, sleep threatening you once more. But you fought it, needing to hear Sam. Hear why he left you like this.

“She did?” Sam asked

“Yeah. She was wondering where the hell you were.” Dean scoffed

“What did you tell her?” Sam nodded and sighed. He’d expected you to ask. He’d have been more shocked if you didn’t.

“You were getting supplies. But she knows I was lying.” Dean’s anger seemed long gone. But you knew he was still upset with Sam, hell you were still upset with Sam. “Where did you go?”

Sam cleared his throat, a lump was starting to form there; blocking his ability to talk with a normal voice. “Back to the house. More showed up so I didn’t go inside. But I wanted to.”

“And sacrifice yourself getting killed?! Damnit Sam, what is wrong with you?” Dean slammed his fist against the wall, you flinched but it went unnoticed as Sam and Dean were too busy focusing on one another to focus on you.

“I don’t know.” Sam said plainly.

“You’re not thinking right. Come on. Use your brain.” Dean’s voice was hushed, but the anger in his words seeped out into the air and even you could feel it. You opened your eyes for a moment, seeing the nice little crack in the wall from Dean’s hitting, he stood now with his chest puffed out, while Sam leaned against the wall with his hands in his pockets.

“I am.” Sam said threw clenched teeth.

“No you’re not. You almost went into a coven alone with what? A handful of bullets? They’d have killed you the second you stepped foot on that yard.” Dean’s voice rose, and if you had been asleep, you were pretty sure you’d be up now. He was yelling as if you weren’t there.

“I know.”Sam pried himself off the wall, “But I needed to do something.”

“Be here for her! She needs you man.” Dean pointed to you laying on the bed.

“I can’t. I can’t be here for her knowing I did this to her.” Sadness was in Sam’s voice now. And Dean realized that he hadn’t once looked at you since being here. That Sam had tried hard to stay on the other side of the room, farthest he could be from you.

Sam couldn’t get close to you. Not now that he messed up and hurt you. He’d never messed up so bad while working, never once almost ended the life of someone he cared about with his own hands. Sam didn’t know what to do, how to process this.

* * *

Dean was covering you with a blanket the next time you woke up, a soft simple gesture that filled you with compassion for him. He tucked it in just right, not too tight, not too loose. You felt the back of his hand press to your forehead for a few seconds while he checked to feel if you were running a fever.

Dean sighed, throwing himself into the chair at your side. Again you kept your eyes closed, listening to the soft sounds of Dean’s breathing next to you. “Sammy left again.” Dean spoke softly. “And I hope he didn’t go back to that coven. I hope he’s just outside, getting air. I’ve never seen him like this. I mean when he lost Jess he was tore up, but not like this. Or he didn’t let me see him like this.”

Dean leaned forward, grabbing your hand in his large one. He lifted it, raising it to his forehead where he leaned against it. His lips pressed against your hand, a soft little kiss against your skin. You knew you were blushing, skin turning pink.

You didn’t hear Dean rise to his feet, or lean over the bed. You didn’t hear anything with your heart pounding in your chest because Dean kissed your hand. And when he leaned down and pressed his lips against yours you felt like you were going to explode.

It was a soft kiss, Just lips meeting lips, but enough to make you open your eyes for a moment to make sure it was real. Dean’s hand  cupped your cheek and he pressed a little harder against you, pulling you towards him.

And just as fast as it happened it ended. You tried to control your breathing, tried to hide the fact that your heart was racing a million miles a minute. And apparently you were.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for so long.” Dean said, brushing a few strands of your hair out of your face.


	13. Chapter 13

You were awake more, and Dean had trusted that you could go back into your own room, but instructed that you still take it easy. Which you didn’t do. You shut and locked your door, and took a shower despite Dean’s order to keep it quick. He didn’t want your wound opening back up. But you didn’t care. Honestly everything Dean was saying to you was fuzzy and hard to take seriously since he kissed you.

You had tried to write it off like it didn’t mean anything, tried to ignore that he had done it at all. Which is what he was doing. Or at least you told yourself that. He had been paying more attention to you, but you convinced yourself that was because you were hurt. Because you needed to be taken care of and made sure you were alive.

Sam came around every now and then, but he never fully looked at you. He never talked to you, or made you feel like he wanted you around. Which made you all the more grateful for your room back.

You used your shower time to really reflect on everything. Peter was out, but now he’s dead. Because Sam shot him. But the bullet went through Peter and into your side deep enough to cause sever damage. And then, while you were healing, Dean kissed you. Dean kissed you. Dean. Kissed. You.

You couldn’t get over it. Couldn’t scrub it from your brain no matter how hard you tried. You ran your fingers over your lips, as if you could still feel Dean’s touch there. It hadn’t been too long since it happened, long enough to still feel the tingle in your legs from it.  A knocking on the door brought your attention back to reality. “Uh- yeah?”

“I brought food.” It was Sam’s voice coming though the cracks. Sam’s sad and disgruntled voice echoing into the room. Sam who was just outside of the tiny bathroom you were in. You quickly turned off the shower and wrapped your towel around you.

“Sam?” You opened the door quickly. Hair still dripping wet. You stood in your spot, water pooling under you, holding the towel close to your chest as if that made you less exposed. But this was the most revealed you felt in a long time.

Sam took a step back and cleared his throat. “I uh- I set it down over there on the table.” He pointed to the takeout box on the table. “I just- just wanted to tell you it was here.” Sam struggled to keep his eyes off of you, tried hard to keep looking away.

“Thanks…” You were speechless. You had rehearsed this long thing you wanted to tell him and now? Now you felt your throat clogging with nerves. Sam turned to leave without a word. “Sam wait.”

He did, turning slowly back to face you. Again your throat seemed to clog up. “I just wanted to say I don’t blame you. It was an accident. I’m going to be okay.” Sam nodded in acceptance and left the room, shutting the door behind himself.

It was then that you realized how in the way you were becoming during this case. Sam had lost himself, risked losing everyone including himself because you were hurt. Dean’s words rang through your head and you silently cursed him for it. Kicking at nothing in front of you.

You got dressed quickly but ignored the food in your room and barged into theirs. “So what’s next?” You asked, standing the door way. Both brothers were making more bullets and looked up startled to see you.

You held your ground, standing in the door way with your eyebrow raised, you were about to repeat your question when Dean pushed out of the chair and stood, “Y/N, I am pretty sure I told you to take it easy.”

“Yeah, but that was before I remembered there is still a coven of witches after me, and probably you both as well.” You entered the room now, arms crossed over your chest. You sat on Dean’s bed, feeling the springs gave way to you when you did.

Sam shook his head and continued making bullets.“Yeah. And they are growing in numbers. But we have a plan.”  Sam said again not looking up at you. He had an excuse now to keep from looking at you. But you still wanted him to pay attention to you, you still needed him to look at you without the pain his eyes.

“A plan that involves you resting.” Dean pointed a stern finger at you. He stood over you, taller now with you sitting down. Not that he wasn’t already taller than you.

“Sitting in the hotel alone again. Yay.” Your voice was dripping with sarcasm. You rolled your eyes. “Look let me go with you.”

“No.” They both said in unison.

“Fine but you at least-”

“No.” They said again.

* * *

Dean cocked his gun inside his car, with Sam following suit. Both men sat looking out over the house, the house they had only been in a few hours before. Sam huffed, “A plan?”

“Kill them all. Don’t get attacked.” Dean shuffled out of the car, getting to his feet and pulling at hem of his jacket.

“Great plan.” Sam said, leaning over the top of the car.

“Its one of my better ones.” Dean said with a cocky grin. Sam laughed, but the seriousness of his brother quickly made him realize that he was being honest. That was his plan. “And no getting distracted. Kill them all then worry.”

Sam scoffed, prying himself off the car and looking over at the house. It was large, seemed larger than before. Sam sighed, the last time he was in there he had shot Y/N. He shook his head, erasing the memory for the time being.

Sam and Dean made their way as quietly as possible into the house. Not that it mattered. They were immediately met with the forces of the few witches on this floor. Dean didn’t hesitate, shooting them with his gun in the chest with a few simple pulls of his trigger.

Sam froze, finger on the trigger as he pointed his gun towards an oncoming attack. But there he stood, his legs shaking under him. The woman attacking him fell back, hitting the floor with a loud thump. Blood started to pool around her and Sam lowered his gun.

“Damnit Sammy. Shoot the witches! Don’t just stand their with your dick out!” Dean whisper yelled. He waved for Sam to follow.

Sam looked once more at the body near his feet and knew he needed to get the fuck past his fear. He was killing these witches for you. He was avenging himself for you. Because he wanted you to be safe again, and out of harms way.

Sam followed his brother upstairs, continuing to shoot off at the witches in his path. Dean threw him another clip of bullets, and as quickly as Sam could he reloaded his gun.

* * *

So there you sat, twiddling your thumbs on your bed. Alone once again. You threw your pillow at the wall and huffed. You knew it was for the best. You were safe here. You weren’t distracting the boys while they fought. You weren’t getting shot at. This was for the best.

But Damn did it suck.

You flipped through the channels, stopping at some sappy romance that was on. You told yourself you weren’t going to watch it, that you’d find something else to do. But you were roped in quickly. Entranced with the other world.

Finally not thinking about Sam, or Dean. About how Sam wouldn’t look at you but how great he was in bed. How his lips felt against yours. Or Dean’s lips against yours. About how you felt about Dean kissing you and how fucked up the whole situation felt.

The room was silent, except for the tears coming off of the young girls face on the screen. You yourself were on the brink of letting a few drop at the tension on the screen. Until a hand reached over your mouth and the smell of chloroform.

You woke up in a brightly lit room. You blinked fast, trying to adjust to the sudden white surrounding you. “H-” You tried to speak but couldn’t. “Hello?” You finally cracked out. You sat up, rubbing at your eyes. “Is someone there?”

“Y/N, you woke up. Awe it was so peaceful to watch you sleep again.”

You veins went cold when you heard the voice, Peter’s voice. “But- But. You died.”

“I know, I really sold myself didn’t I?” Peter sat next to you on the couch, arm over the back rest. “But that little smudge of blood on your head? Those words you thought were just jibberish? A spell. Kept me alive as long as you were.”

He sat next to you, perfectly made up like nothing was going on. Like he hadn’t been shot and left to die. Like he wasn’t a witch out to kill you. He sat with a smug look on his face, a smile so you could see his teeth.

You moved as far away from him as you could. Curling into a ball to protect yourself from him. “And if I would have died?” You asked, hand reaching for you wound. It had been so touch and go.

“Those pets of yours wouldn’t let you die.” He reached out and pat your leg. “And to be honest I didn’t know you were shot. But damn was that a painful ride.”

“And now?” You asked.

“Oh I thought I’d unlink us. I mean you still have to die. But it has to be at my hand. And I don’t feel like dying.” Peter stood, making his way to a table with several lit candles. “Are you ready?”

“No.”


	14. Chapter 14

Defeated and tired Sam and Dean made their way back to the hotel room. Sam kicking the door open with the toe of  his foot gently and hearing it slam against the wall. Both brothers made their way in, threw themselves face first onto their beds and sighed. Muscles sore from fighting, tired from lack of sleep the past few days.

Dean grunted, rolling to his back and looking up at the ceiling. Sam hugged a pillow to his chest and stretched. Finally relaxing, finally at ease because nothing and no one was after them. Dean felt his eye lids growing heavy, his breathing becoming shallow, and his mind sleeping into utter nothingness.

The silence in the room was deafening, Sam could hear the steady drum of his heart in his head. Could see his vision starting to slow and blur. He watched Dean’s chest slowly rise and fall, the sounds of the TV in the other room the only thing filling the void. Some commercial for some local restaurant echoed off the walls in the room next door.

Both brother’s jumped up, looking at one another before they looked at the ajar door to your room. They didn’t waste too much time like this, Dean and Sam jumping to their feet and quickly making their way into your room without saying anything. “Y/N?” They asked. Looking around the room.

Dean entered the bathroom with shakey hands, covering his eyes for a moment until he realized just how empty it was. He kicked at the curtain, ripping it out of a few rings from above. He cursed, his voice low and deep, before he joined Sam in the other room.

“She wouldn’t have left again would she?” Sam asked, Dean shrugged. He had no idea. For all they knew you were out getting ice. Your TV was on, your bag still over in the corner of the room open with garments spilling out the sides.

Sam bent over near your bed, searching for the backpack he knew you kept under there. Dean opened your containers of food and picked at your uneaten dinner. Sam stood, a single shoe of yours in his hand. “Dude,” He started and Dean sighed.

“Who now?! Didn’t we kill them all?” Dean said angrily. This time it was Sam who shrugged. “Son of a bitch.” He pounded his fist against the table, the food containers bouncing in the air for a moment before settling back down.

Sam sat on your bed, shoe still in his hand. “How do we find her?” He sighed, looking up at his older brother. He was defeated, tired to the core and just wanted you to be safe once and for all.

“I don’t know. We took out that whole house. We left no one.” Dean paced, his hands balled into fists at his side.

“What if there were others?” The words felt thick when they left Sam’s mouth, but he had to ask, had to state his thoughts right now. Because that was how they were going to find you. And they had to find you.

“So we go back to that house? Search and see if we can’t find another fucking hide out?” Dean asked, but he was saying it aloud more than asking. He was creating a plan, figuring out what to do, what was needed. Taking control of the situation completely.

Sam was too spent, Dean could see it in the poor boys face. He’d beaten himself up too much over Y/N getting hurt that he had nothing left. He was on empty. A good few days of sleep, food and drinks, and Sam would be back to pretend normal. Dean knew that. But Dean needed to take control of this situation now. Step up like the good little soldier he was.

“Guess so.” Sam breathed. He was defeated, and he didn’t care who saw. He was worried, he’d never been more worried in his life.

“Just once I’d like a clean cut case. None of,” Dean gestured to the air around him, “this shit.” Sam nodded, if only the world were slightly more perfect. If only it was find, kill, be done.

* * *

You watched Peter light a row of candles, one after another. The table was huge, one that you could easily have lain on and still had room around you. Which was what it was for. Peter blew the match in his fingers out, the smoke rising into the air and disappearing into nothing.

“Almost all ready for you Y/N.” He walked towards you, hand reaching out and brushing against your chin. “Its going to be so much fun.” He whispered into your ear. Breath hot against your ear lobe.

You shivered, and pulled your face away from his. He didn’t pull away though. No. His lips found your neck and he planted a soft kiss there before he rose back to his feet. He wasn’t holding you captive like before. Your hands were free in front of you, feet loosely hanging off the couch you sat on.

“Why can’t you just go kill Joe the plumber and leave me out of this?” You asked.

Peter scoffed, shaking his head as he towered over you. A hand reached out, fully swinging towards your face. You flinched, but he stopped right before he made contact with you. Again he laughed, deep and loud. “Spells don’t require Joe the plumber’s heart. They require the heart of the one I love. Or loved in this case.”

You’re eyes went wide. Both from him claiming to need your heart, and that he loved you. “Oh come on. We had a lot of fun together. Years and years together. You really find it surprising I loved you?” He asked.

“Well, no.” You curled yourself into a ball, suddenly feeling insecure about everything. You and Peter had spent a lot of time together, which is why this made it all the more strange to hear it. Or to hear it with all this going on. How could you have never known he was a witch? “I just never heard you say it.”

“Don’t get used to it.” He returned to the table, dipping his fingers into a bowl of water. “Once I found out what my true calling was I abandoned that love. Who knew one day I would need it though?” He turned to you, his eyes softer now. As if the old Peter, the one that cared about you and didn’t go around killing people, was showing its face to you again.

You fell silent for a moment, all this was too much to sink in. “And what are you doing?” You finally asked.

“Summoning a god.” He said the words as if they didn’t hold anything. The words rolled off his tongue like every day words. Like hello, how are you? But they weren’t again your eyes widened but he didn’t see. He had his back to you as he set a bunch of plants up on the table.

You gulped, “A god?” You couldn’t wrap your mind around it.

“When did you get so inquisitive?” He asked, deflecting the conversation. He sighed, taking a step back from the table to admire his work. He crossed his arms over his chest and ran his thumb over his chin. He smiled weakly before his eyes found you again. He walked towards you again, joining you on the couch. “Do you really need to know the answers to this? In a matter of moments it wont matter anymore.”

You shrugged. He had a point, a point you didn’t want to admit was sort of right. Talking filled the scary silence. Filled the large void filling you. You rested your head on your knees. “If I do this will you leave them alone? You wont go after Sam and Dean?”

Again he chuckled. “Is that really what you want to ask right now? Your final moments and you want me to not go after the men who shot me and killed my family.” You peered up at him from your eyelids. Watching his face. He was trying to read you, trying to understand why you would ask him that. But you didn’t want to explain, you didn’t feel the need to explain to him why they needed to be safe, why he could have you but not them. They were the good guys, they had more work to do. You? You had nothing.

“Yeah.” You managed to say, finding yourself  looking down at the floor again.

“Fine. For you I wont.” He crossed his heart, and held out his pinky. Your thing from years ago. It pulled at the strings of your heart as you raised your pinky to meet with his. He wrapped his around tightly. “But if they come here, if they find me and attack me, I will kill them.”

* * *

Dean threw himself into his car, sighing deeply. Sam was already inside, feeling just as defeated. They hadn’t found a single thing that could tell them where you were. Nothing inside the house mentioned another house, another family of witches, nothing. They had pried every part of that house apart, growing more and more tired with every passing moment.  

“What now?” Dean finally asked. He looked over at his brother; dirt smudged on his face, his hands in fists, his lips tight. “Did she take off with her cell?”

A light flashed above Sam’s head. “We could track it! Get me wifi.” Sam ordered and Dean did as he was told. Pulling the car near a local coffee shop and letting Sam run inside. It only took him a few seconds to come back, a smile on his face and his laptop in his hands. Dean pretended to not be surprised, but he was. He always was at how good Sam had gotten on the internet.

“Okay she’s not too far from here. I’ll tell you how to get there.” Sam said, and Dean listened to every direction Sam told him to go. They pushed past how tired and sore they felt, they needed to get to you as fast as they could.

* * *

“Come on,” Peter said, pulling you to your feet. You were hesitant, shaky and nervous. But you went, because you had to. It was your duty. And if you did, Sam and Dean would be safe.

Peter helped you climb on the table, telling you to lay in the middle. You did as you were told, stiffly though. Peter climbed off the table, making his way around it and chanting a language you couldn’t understand. You kept your eyes open, why you didn’t know, but you did.

Peter’s were closed tight, he picked up speed but it was like he didn’t need to know where he was going; he already knew. His voice grew louder, till he was screaming alone in the room. Even if you wanted to shut your eyes you couldn’t. You were entranced with Peter and his behavior.

And then he stopped, Stopped moving, stopped talking, stopped everything. He stood next to your head. Eyes open and looking down at you. His face was blank, no expressions at all. You don’t know where it came from, but the knife in his hands glinted at you, shining bright against the candle light.

You closed your eyes tight now, Preparing for the blast that was bound to happen. The silence was too much, the inevitable fear that soon a knife would be plunging into you was making every waking second feel endless. You’re breathing quickened, fear coursing throughout your veins.

**_CRASH_ **

The door was kicked down, slintering at the handle. Peter didn’t jump though. He stood the tip of the knife smiling down at you from high above him. Sam and Dean stood out of breath, covered in blood and cuts. Had you seen them any other way lately?

They rose their guns, faces twisted into angry pouts. You sat up, growing closer to the knife but that’s not what you were thinking right now. “Stop. Don’t kill him. Its okay.” You pleaded.

They looked confused, lowering their guns that were now pointed at you. “Y/N? Are you serious?” Sam asked.

You nodded. “I have to do this. If you guys leave he wont hurt you. Go please.” You were begging at this point. Peter stood behind you nodding to confirm your words. Dean looked back and forth between you and his brother, his gun still at the ready. Sam had lowered his competely though, at ease and not trying to be threatening at all. He didn’t want another accident.

“Y/N, you can’t let him kill you for some stupid spell.” Sam stepped neared you, and Peter rose the gun. “Look, I’m not going to hurt you Peter, just let her go.”

“I can’t. I need her heart. Its the only one that will work.” Peter confessed. You saw Sam understand why instantly. The sadness in his eyes told you he knew why it had to be yours. You cringed, you were so exposed right now, so out for everyone to see.

“Yeah well I hate witches, and you don’t get to bend the rules to spare my life.” Dean pulled the trigger of his gun, only to have the bullet stop just before Peter’s chest.

“I don’t know if I mentioned we are linked. You kill me, she dies with me.” He licked his lips in satisfaction. The lie rolling off his tongue. You blinked a few times, transfixed on the still floating bullet in the air.

Dean lowered his gun though, no longer trying to kill Peter. He was defeated, out of options. Sam and Dean both slouched their shoulders. They had no idea what to do next.

An invisible force brought you back down flat on the table, back pressing hard into the wood. You couldn’t breath, air no longer filling your lungs. Peter rose the knife again and prepared to stab it into you.

You didn’t know when, but Dean had rounded the table and knocked Peter down, the knife throwing itself across the room. Sam kicked it farther and helped his brother, tying something to gag Peter so he couldn’t preform any more spells. Dean tied his hands and feet and finally Sam felt safe checking on you.

But you still couldn’t move, still couldn’t breath, and now your head felt like it was going to explode. You struggled, but couldn’t move. “Y/N! Break the spell!”  

You could breathe, but you were still clinging to the table to dear life as your lungs filled with air. “Don’t Sam. Don’t kill him.”

“Are you really linked to him?” He asked, his hands cupping your face.

You thought about it for a moment before answering. If you were still linked they couldn’t kill him, but if they knew you weren’t they wouldn’t hesitate to kill him. “Get me off of here.” You said through your teeth.

* * *

After a few punches and beatings later you were being carried off the table in Sam’s arms. Dean wrapped his knuckles up in a piece of fabric. He stepped away, and both brothers watched as you neared Peter.

You weren’t sure what you were going to do. Peter spit out the blood in his mouth at your feet and looked up at you with a smile. Showing his bloody teeth to you. You leaned in close, breathing against his neck.

“This is for everything, for the beatings, for the words, for the fear. This is for attacking my friends, attacking my family, and I hope it fucking hurts.” You reached out and slapped him, hand hitting his face. He stay stuck like that. Not moving.

You stepped back, reaching behind Dean and pulling his gun out of his pants. “Whoa whoa whoa!” Dean said, reaching out to pull the gun from your grasp. But you were too fast. You pointed and shot, hitting Peter square in the chest. He coughed, and his head went limp.

No one spoke for a moment, your hand still with the gun in your hands. You wanted to shoot again, you wanted to unload the clip of bullets into his chest, but you didn’t. You blinked, shaking your head and handing Dean his gun back. He took it, putting the safety back on and shoving it back into his jeans.

“Aren’t you- linked?” He asked.

“No. He lied to you. Didn’t want you to kill him.” You never took your eyes off of Peter’s dead body, at the blood pooling at his feet.

Sam approached you, “Are you okay?” He asked, his hand snaking against your lower back. You looked up at him.

“I’m finally okay.” You wanted to kiss Sam, the rush flowing through you made you want to take him into the other room and let him have his way with you. But you didn’t. Because out of the corner of your eye you saw Dean. Dean who sent a twinge of nausea through you. So instead you left the room.


	15. Chapter 15

You stood outside the house, breathing in the fresh air. Feeling the air on your skin. Feeling free at last. No more reason to hide, no more reason to be scared. You could stand here and soak it in, really enjoy it again. You didn’t even realize until just now how much you missed this, how you had taken it for granted before. How important it was to do, how wonderful it felt.

It was so calming, so peaceful, so perfect. Peter was gone, you were free of him and his minions. You no longer had to watch over your shoulder in fear. The hex bags in your pockets could be gone forever. You could forget all about witches and spells. About hunting and other things. But could you forget about Sam? About Dean?

“Y/N?” Sam asked. He walked up to you slowly, hands in his pockets, eyes cast down at you nervous and cautious to approach you. “Y/N, lets go back to the hotel.” His hand reached out, fingers searching for you. But you pulled away slightly, just out of his grasp. He noticed and you could have sworn you saw him flinch.

“I can’t.” You finally opened your eyes, looking over at Sam’s sad face.

He cocked his head to the side. “Why not?” He asked, shoving his hands back into his pockets.

“Because I can’t.” You sighed, “I have to go. You have to go. You and Dean. This is your life, this is what you do. This isn’t what I do. I get in the way, I” You turned away, looking away from Sam, ”I complicate things. You don’t need any more compilations.”

“Y/N that’s not-”

“It is.” You interrupted him. Turning back and looking back over at Sam. His face twisted in confusion. You sighed. “Look at what happened during this case for you. You were so upset you wouldn’t even look at me. Even Dean said you were out of it. You can’t have that. You can’t get hurt.” You were so amazed at your strength, at the way you held yourself together even with Sam looking as sad as he was. Dean had joined too, hearing the tail end of your little speech.

“I wont get hurt.” Sam said, hands once more reaching for you. Again you moved from his grasp, taking a few steps back.

“You will. But its okay. I’m okay Sam. And you have to keep doing this good. Keep the world safe. You both do.” You gestured to Dean too and for the first time Sam realized he was even there. “I can’t get in the way of that. I’ll just make things… complicated.”

Dean cleared his throat. He stepped forward, patting his brother’s shoulder as he made his way past him. “Do you know what you’re going to do?” He asked, and unlike Sam you didn’t move away from him.

You shrugged, “No. But its okay. I can start over. I’ve done it before.”

Sam shook his head. Unable to process what everyone was saying. Sam didn’t want you to leave, he wanted you close to him at all times. He needed you. You were the best thing that happened to him recently. “Y/N…” Sam pleaded.

“No. Please. This is already really hard. I just- you don’t need me. Neither of you do.”  Neither said anything, neither could. You were right and Dean knew it. You could see it in his eyes. Sam though, he didn’t want to let you go.

You all stood in silence, both brothers staring at you, watching you. Both having different reactions. Both waiting for something more. You sighed, unable to keep looking at them. You walked down the path towards the car. Sam and Dean lingered at  the door.

You threw yourself into the back seat, slamming the door behind you. Dean sighed and pat his brother a few more times on the shoulder before walking towards his car. Sam followed, slowly. Not ready to say goodbye just yet.

* * *

You stood next to the car, the car Sam had hot-wired for you. It was older, something you wouldn’t have picked out in the lot while car shopping, but you weren’t being picky now. Your bags were already in the back seat. Everything was ready. All that you were waiting on was you. And all you had to do was get in the front seat and drive.

Sam hadn’t talked much, hadn’t had much to say since you confessed you wanted to leave. Dean tried to fill the air with anything but silence, because it made it harder to deal with. So he’d crack jokes, or play music, tell stories, anything he could to stop the silence between it all. Now he leaned against the hood of your new car, ankles crossed in front of him.

“Okay. Its ready” Sam’s voice was cold, void of emotion. But you knew that was a lie. He was swarming in emotions.

You walked up to him, wrapping your arms around his waist and holding him close. Sam hesitated but eventually gave in and squeezed you back. His head curling into your neck where he planted a small kiss. His hands pulled at your shirt, skin touching skin, and you felt the familiar heat from before.

Your heart started to race, but you pulled away before you could let it cloud your judgment. After all, Dean was watching. Sam wiped at his eyes quickly and cleared his throat. “You sure this is what you want?” He asked looking back at the car.

You nodded. Your strength from earlier was gone. Replaced with fear that if you kpet asking that question, you would change your mind and stay. It wouldn’t have been hard to do. Sam was wonderful. You liked Sam. And it was obvious he liked you. You could have figured out what to do about Dean. You’d have the time. Even if things got a little hairy for a moment, you’d be okay with that because for once in your life you’d be safe.

But that was the problem. They needed you out of the picture so you couldn’t figure that out. So you couldn’t create drama, or distract them from their works. So you couldn’t get in the way and be put in harms way. So you didn’t have to kill anything ever again. Your hands were still shaking from killing Peter. Your stomach still uneasy from the amount of blood you’d seen.

You couldn’t stay here, with them. You just couldn’t. It would change you too much. And you couldn’t do that. You didn’t want to. Sam and Dean couldn’t have wanted that either.

Dean.

You turned to him, but he had his eyes trained on his feet. You gave him a hug, a different hug than Sam, but a hug none the less. You breathed him in. You’d never been this close to him, never had the chance to really. He held you close. Hands on your waist loosely. “I know you kissed me.” You whispered into his ear.

Dean tensed, his breathing growing ragged in his chest. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have.” He confessed breathlessly. He still stood stiffly against you

You pulled back, looking over where you left Sam. He was gone. Dean followed your gaze, hands still on your waist. He didn’t have a chance to say or do anything. You pecked at his cheek, lightly kissing him. You cupped his face in your hands and gave him a real kiss.

It was quick, you feared Sam finding you, but you had to do it. Had to know what it felt like to be with Dean. Because if you walked away now and never at least felt it, you’d hate yourself. So you kissed him. His lips were softer, and parted instantly. His tongue darting across your bottom lip. He pulled you closer to him, pressing you firmly into him.

And then you were done, you pulled away. Both of you were breathing hard, Dean’s eyes glazed over as he focused back on you. He didn’t say anything, didn’t ask why, didn’t bother to. Because he knew. And when Sam came back and your face softened,  he knew better then to ruin that. Let Sammy have the chick this once.

You gave them both a sad look before making your way to the driver seat of your new car. Sam shut the door, making sure you were safely in before he did. Dean knocked on the window and you rolled it down. He fished out his wallet and pulled all the cash out of it, handing it to you.

“Its a couple hundred. Should get you started.” You took the money. Folding it up and putting it in your purse on the seat next to you.

“Thank you guys. I mean it. I owe my life to you.” You said, looking up at both men.

“Well use it to start over. Hope we don’t run back into you.” Dean pat the side of the car and pulled his brother away. You shifted and left, watching Sam and Dean turn into specks in your rear view mirror.

This was it. You were gone. Another chapter of your life written, proofed, and posted. A new one about to begin. You didn’t know what was going to happen. But that was okay. Because you were suddenly so much freer then before. It was enough to keep you going, enough to weigh out the bad that happened.

Dean turned to his brother, not bothering to give him a hard time for the tears streaming down his face. “You gonna be alright?” He asked. But Sam didn’t answer. He watched the car fade away into nothing and as soon as it was out of sight he threw himself into the Impala.

Dean grunted and followed his brother’s actions. Roaring the engine to life and returning to the hotel room. Sam didn’t speak all night, he went straight to bed the second they returned. Dean hated seeing Sam like this, but he couldn’t help but agree with you. If only he had a way to convince Sam of that. But Dean knew better. Sam needed this. Needed to be a little hurt so that he could get better.

You ran your fingers over the paper card in your hand. The one Dean had slipped into your hand with the money. On it was his and Sam’s numbers, a little note that said, “If you come across anything. Or need someone to talk to.”

Part of you wanted to turn around. To go back to them. But you knew better. You couldn’t do that. You kept telling yourself over and over as you drove farther and farther away. You got the freeway. South, it was warmer there. Beaches here you come.


End file.
